Life To Existence
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: AU: Alice and Jasper found Edward as a baby in Chicago. They bring him home with them to the rest of the Cullen’s. They are Vampires and he is human. He will meet Bella When he gets olderBXE RomanceHumorDrama. Better then it sounds! *FINISHED*
1. Chicago

_§Alice's POV§_

1987. Just a number when you are immortal. I often mused at this. When will it stop? Frankly, I didn't really care. What was the point? The end would come when it was ready.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked softly. I smiled up at him. We were walking down the street in Chicago. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were all at home. They didn't feel like hunting at the time. The only reason we were here in the first place, was because we were tired of moving. We would be moving again in the morning, it was too sunny here.

"Of course I'm okay. How can I not be when I'm with you?" I teased. He laughed down at me and I smiled back up at him.

When we walked past an ally, we could here a baby cry. It was not a place for a baby and I could only here one hart beat, meaning that the baby was alone, in a dark black ally, in the middle of the night.

I ran into the ally, looking for the little baby that was crying. I found him behind the dumpster. He was a beautiful little baby boy, with thin bronze hair and shocking green eyes. When he saw me he stopped crying. He started to laugh and reached out for me with his tiny fingers.

I picked him up and held him close. I stiffened when the tingling sensation went down my spine. I was having a vision. The last thing I remembered before my vision, was Jasper taking the baby boy from my arms, so I wouldn't hurt him.

_The vision was about a little boy, with untidy bronze hair, blowing out five  
candles from a big cake. I saw myself and my family clapping and smiling  
around him. He was beaming up at us. I looked at the cake and saw the name  
Edward written on it._

_End of vision._

"We're keeping him." I said firmly, taking him from Jaspers arms. He couldn't be more than a few months old, poor thing.

"What?! Alice, we can give him up to the police or something. We can't keep him, he is not a pet." Jasper said quietly. I knew he hated to disagree with me. I glared at him.

"We are going to keep him end of discussion. I saw him in my vision, at the age of five. It was his birthday and we were all clapping and having fun." I told him. I started walking home. I could here Jasper trailing behind me.

"Well, I guess he is kind of cute. This could be fun. But my control…." Jasper was the on with the worst control of ours. I felt sympathy for him, but not enough to give up Edward.

"Jasper, he is too small for you to feel any attraction to his blood. And when he grows up, you'll be so use to it you wont even notice it." I assured him. He smiled thankfully at me, as we walked threw the door.

Edward was making small gurgling noises in my ear, and he reached out one hand towards Jasper. Jasper laughed and put his finger in his tiny hand. Edward put it in his mouth.

"Is he trying to eat me?!" Jasper asked astonished. It's not every day you see a baby human taste a vampire. I laughed at him and he frowned back at me, clearly disgusted about having his finger inside someone's mouth.

"No, Jasper, he is not trying to eat you. He is just chewing at your finger because his mouth is scratchy" I explained.

"Why is his mouth scratchy?"

"His teeth are coming. That's painful, so I've heard." I muttered. I couldn't remember a thing about my human life.

"What's his name?" He asked suddenly.

"Edward." I answered. We smiled at each other and walked through the door. Everyone was in the living room. They were shocked to say the least when they saw what I was carrying in my arms.

"Alice, who is that….?" Esme asked hesitantly. The others were to shocked to say anything. Even Carlisle couldn't form a correct word.

"We found him behind a dumpster in an ally. I had a vision and I saw him living with us. He was five and was blowing out candels. The name on the cake said Edward, so this is Edward. Your new son and our new brother." I said smiling. If Esme could cry, she would have had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Can I hold him?" She asked softly. I smiled and handed her Edward. Jasper followed, with his finger firmly placed in Edwards mouth. Esme looked at him strangely and he just shrugged. He pulled his finger out and Edward started to cry. When he put his finger back into his mouth, he went quiet.

"The poor thing must be starving. Emmette, Rosalie, Would you please go down to the super marked and buy some milk? And a bottle." Esme asked warmly. They nodded and went for the door. Emmette snickered at Jasper for being used as a chewing toy. He just glared back.

"What are we going to do when he grows up? He will see that we never age. Are we going to tell him?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head to him. Yes, we would tell him and we would give him the choice to be a vampire too, if he wished.

"Then it is settled. From now on his name will be Edward Cullen." Carlisle said beaming down at him. I don't think he smiled that big since his own wedding. Esme was just the same. She was bored when we were at school and Carlisle worked. Now she could have her own little buddy to play with. This would be great for her, after the loss of her own son.

"He needs to sleep. And eat. Where are those two?" Esme asked impatiently. I giggled a little. This would be fun.

I could not wait for him to grow up.


	2. Dlasper and diapers

_1988- one year old._

_§Jasper's POV§_

This was one of the grossest things I had ever done in my entire existence. Change a _diaper_. I shuddered at the task at hand. I had managed to get Emmette to do this for me every time I had to. Sometimes, I loved my brothers stupidity. I just hope that Edward will be smarter.

He was gurgling and laughing, playing with my house keys.

"Yeah I bet that your satisfied now. Getting me into doing this…Ugh. Gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS!" I muttered angry. Humans are creepy.

"Dlasper" Edward said. _He said something? Was that his first word, my name?_ I knew I spent a lot of time with him, seeing as my finger in his mouth was the only thing that would shut him up. But, my name. That was cool.

"Everybody! He just said something!" I yelled. Forgetting that they could here me if I whispered. I was so exited. Alice was starting to rub of on me.

Everyone came into the bathroom and looked at him. He laughed again and said;

"Dlasper." I felt like a proud soccer mom---I mean dad- Big and strong and…um…manly?

"He said my name! well, almost…But it is pretty darn close."

"Dlasper!" Esme sighed and she looked ready to cry. If she could that is.

"Awe." Everyone said at the same time, looking down at our new brother, or son.

"Why aren't you changing him?" Rosalie asked. I looked down and frowned. I did not want to do this. It was just plain gross.

"I'm working on it!" I snapped. No need to admit that I am scared of a diaper. She rolled her eyes and shoved me out of the way. She changed him vampire speed and picked him up.

"It doesn't take half an hour to do that. Not even a human take that long. If you do it fast, its not that gross." She grumbled to me. She held him close and walked out of the bathroom. The rest of them gave me strange looks and followed her into the living room.

I walked out a little after them, cleaning up the mess I made. They were all sitting around Rosalie, looking at Edward. He was saying my name over and over again, gurgling and laughing.

"He can almost walk now. I still have to hold his hands, but he can walk pretty well." I said from the doorway. They looked at me from Edward and back to him.

"Can you please show us?" Esme asked softly. I nodded and smiled. I walked over to Rosalie and picked his little frame up. I sat down in the middle of the big living room and sat Edward down in front of me. He knew what he was going to do, we had practiced this for weeks.

He tried to get up, but fell back down again. I took his little hand and helped him to his feet. He wobbled a little and took the first step. The entire family gasped. Except for Alice, who had had a vision. I slowly let go of his hand and he stood on his own. He looked at our family, smiling down at him from the couch. He turned his head and saw me, beaming he yelled ;"Dlasper!" He tried to run into my arms but tripped over his own two feet. I caught him just before he fell.

"Maybe you should learn to stand and walk before you run." I chuckled. He grabbed my nose with his little hand and laughed.

"I thought that baby's learned to walk and talk much faster. He's one years old and can only say one word. He can barely walk." Rosalie exclaimed. Of course she had to nag. _Couldn't she just be happy with the progress we had made?_

"Its different from child to child, Rosalie. He is just a little slow. Give him some time, and he'll be as good as any other baby his age." Carlisle said sternly. He was obsessed with Edward. He took him to work and showed everybody his son. It was funny, to see him act like that. He was my father as well in many ways, but I was raised when he found me. This was his son from the start. I could tell that he loved all of his kids the same. But, Edward had found a special place in his hart.

"I think he is doing great! I can't wait for him to run around here on his own." Alice said cheerfully. Esme, on the other hand, was sending of terrified waves. I looked up at her puzzled and she had pure horror on her face.

"We have to baby proof the house! The stairs, all the drawers, everything sharp, throw it out!" She was almost having a panic attack. I send her a few calm waves and she relaxed.

"Lets not get hysterical. We can baby proof the house if you wish, Esme, but I can assure you that everyone will keep a close eye on him at all times." Carlisle said calmly, soothing her better then my ability. She smiled up at him and sighed relieved.

"I would never let anything bad happen to my little man." I said, throwing Edward up in the air a little.

"Jasper! Please! Stop that, your making me nervous." Esme said, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down again. I chuckled a little and stopped throwing him up and down. Edward pouted a little. I kissed his forehead and sighed. I wish I could have him at this age for the rest of eternity, maybe….

"Jasper Hale, don't you dare ask that question!" Alice yelled at me. Surprisingly, Edward glared up at her. She looked a little taken aback.

"Hey, don't glare at your sister. She is my fiancée, so she has a right to yell at me." I told Edward. He cocked his head to the side and just looked at me.

"You do know that he can't understand you." Emmette scoffed. That just made Edward glare at him. This was cool. I had my own little bodyguard. The only problem about him was that he was as tall as my arm. I hugged him to me and stood up.

"Jezz, we can't say anything to you without your little guy glaring at us. Why can't he like me like that?" Emmett said annoyed. He was jealous and a little mad. That just made me grin.

"Emmette, don't be jealous. I can't help it if I'm cooler then you. When a baby can see it, it just has to be true." I said, grinning at him evilly. He looked pissed, and felt pissed. He was about to lunge at me, but I held Edward out facing him at an arms length.

"Dlasper!" Edward yelled. He was mad to. And all his anger was sent towards Emmette. Emmette looked so shocked at his little outburst that he just stopped dead in his tracks. He glared at me.

"So, you need a little human baby to protect yourself? I'll get you when you don't have your little warrier with you." Emmett said threw his clenched teeth. Edward tried to swing his fist at him. A little violent at the age of one, but that just made him cooler. I bursted out laughing. That was the coolest thing ever! Emmett soon joined me.

"When you learn how to walk and talk, we can wrestle all you want buddy. But until then, your just goanna have to wait." Emmett said, chuckling. The others, though, were not laughing.

"Look at what your fighting taught him! He is one and he is already violent! You two, stop fighting in front of him. Your a bad influence!" Esme scolded.

"Come here honey." She took Edward away from me and sat down on the sofa. Edward played a little with her hair and then he fell asleep.

* * *

_You have no idea how wierd it is to write about Edward as a Baby! For those of you who wondered when Bella will come, She is coming in Chapter 6. I'm done with it, but I'll only update Once a day XD_

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Review please, I would love to here your opinion on this!_

_Love Diddly!_


	3. were do babies come from?

_1992 - 5 years old._

_§Esme's POV§_

"Mommy, mommy! Did you see that?!" Edward asked. Emmett and Jasper were teaching him to play baseball. It was a big change from how we played it. I smiled at the three of them.

"Yes, I saw you. You were great!" He beamed up at me and ran back to Emmett and Jasper. They laughed a little and shook their heads.

Edward was using every chance he got to play with Emmett and Jasper. They were his big idols. They had started to teach him 6 days ago on his fifth birthday.

We had told him all along about us being vampires. He was taking it rather well. He knew he couldn't say anything to anybody. He didn't. Such a sweet little boy.

"Jasper, I'm hungry." Edward stated suddenly. He was about to run, but stopped.

"Okay buddy. Lets get you something to eat." He picked him up and ran inside the house. Edward loved it when they did that. He said running with us was one of his favorite things to do.

Emmett came up from the yard and sat down in a chair beside me.

"He's growing up pretty fast." He stated.

"I know. it's a shame." I said, shaking my head. Edward came running out with a peanut butter sandwich in his hand. He jumped up in my lap and leaned back. I ran my hand threw his hair and sighed.

"Did you have fun today?" I whispered to him. He chuckled a little and nodded his head. He was quiet for a minute. He then he asked a question I hoped he would never ask.

"What happened to my real mommy and daddy?" I looked over at Emmett. He had the same pained expression on his face. When we told him that me and Carlisle wasn't his real parents, he didn't say much. He became a lot more quiet, though. I did not want that to happen again.

"We don't know sweetie, we don't know." I sighed. Edward looked from Emmett to me and frowned. He shrugged his little shoulders and looked down. I could smell the salt tears run down his full cheeks.

"Hey buddy, don't cry. Its okay, you have us. We're your family." Emmett tried to cheer him up. He glared up at him, jumped of my lap and stormed up to his room. We heard his door slam and music come on only a minute later.

"Maybe we never should of taken him." I said quietly. Emmett looked at me like I had swallowed all my hair.

"No, Emmett I love him. You know that! But, maybe he would be better of if we found his parents. He misses them. I can tell." I murmured. Emmett smiled a little, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You mean the same parents that left him behind a dumpster in a black ally? I think he has it better here with us. I love that little guy and wouldn't give him up for all the things in the world."

"I guess you're right. But, I feel so sorry for him. And helpless. I feel helpless because I know that there is nothing I can do." I sighed. If I could cry I would be at the moment.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can make it better." I said. I was about to get up but Emmett laid a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. I looked up at him puzzled and he smiled mischievously back down at me.

"I think he needs a man to man talk." He winked. Yes, Edward was my _little man_. He was **_acting_** very grown up for his age, but he didn't fool anybody. I chuckled a little and nodded. He walked inside and up the stairs. _What are we going to do?_

_

* * *

_

_§Emmett's POV§_

I knocked softly on the door and walked in. The first thing I did was to turn of his music. He was addicted to music, a little creepy when your five.

I turned around and saw that he had his head in his pillow, his little body shaking with silent sobs.

I hated seeing him like this. He never really cried unless it was something serious. Or that time he broke his arm. Other than that, not a single tear.

I walked over to the bed and sat down quietly. He didn't turn around, but I knew he knew I was there. He always knew which one of us who walked into his room.

"Hey little man." I said, trying to cheer him up. He didn't answer me or turn around. I frowned a little.

"You know…I never really knew my parents either." I said quietly. He turned around and looked at me. His big green eyes were sad. I didn't like to see him sad. I wanted to see him laugh and play around, like he normally did.

"You didn't?" He asked with a weak little voice. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"No, I didn't. But I had a family. Like you have. And I didn't need more than that."

"Don't you want to know what happened to your mommy and daddy?" He asked shocked.

"I do wonder sometimes. But, not really. Carlisle and Esme is my dad and mom now. If I met my parents today and they asked me if I wanted to come live with them, I would say no." His mouth turned in to a little 'O' of surprise.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Could you live without them? And us? Edward Cullen are you saying you would leave us?" I teased him. This time it worked, because he chuckled and shook his head no.

"Didn't think so. Now, do you want to wrestle, or are you a chicken?" I challenged him. I loved wrestling with the little guy, I normally let him win, just so I could see him smile.

"Please, I could beat you with one arm!" He exclaimed. I rose my eyebrows at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed him of the bed and in the next seconds, we were outside. I slung him over my should and he laughed.

"Where are you boys going?" Alice asked from the door. "Help me Alice!!" Edward yelled. She giggled and shook her head.

"We are going for some ice cream and then I'm going to beat up Edward." I said nonchalantly. He had such a temper and he took everything seriously.

"Help me Alice, please! He is buying me ice cream! Help!" He struggled to get out of my grasp. He was suddenly ripped from my arms and I was pushed to the ground. I turned around and there stood Alice. Edward was sitting on her hip with her arms around him.

"Do you want me to take you instead?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Emmett always embarass me." He frowned down at me. _I didn't think you could embarass a five year old kid_. I glared up at them and they giggled.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just go and wrestle with Jasper instead." I huffed.

"No! Alice, Jasper can come to, can't he? Please, please please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetie. Jasper! Come on, we're going for some ice cream." Jasper came running out and grabbed Edward from Alice. He slung him over his shoulder and walked over to the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Edward ran over to me and hugged my shoulders.

"Don't be sad Emmett. We can play when I come home." He let go of me and ran over to the car again.

"See you soon!" He yelled out the window. I waved and walked back into the house.

* * *

_§Edward's POV§_

"Alice, can they hear what we say now?" I asked Alice. I was sitting in the back seat and they were sitting in the front. Jasper was driving and Alice was turned my way.

"No, why?" She asked me.

"I have to buy something for Emmett." I said. They looked at me strangely.

"His birthday!" Alice said happily.

"Alice, were do babies come from?" I had wonder about that for some time. They looked at each other shocked and glanced in my direction. Alice laughed nervously and looked back at me.

"They…um…When two people...you know...huh...Do you want some candy?" She asked me with a smile. I nodded my head happily. They could answer me later.

"Jasper, can we stop by the hospital? I want to see daddy today." I missed him so much. I always had to go to bed when he came home. He didn't even see me today when I hit the ball!

"Sure, we can buy ice cream at the hospital, if you want." Jasper said. I shrugged and looked out the window.

It was so much I didn't understand. _If daddy could live forever, why did he work so much? Why wouldn't they tell me where babies came from? Was it some plays bad?Where was my real mommy and daddy? Were they happy? Did I have another brother or a sister?_ I didn't know.

But someday I would know….I hope.

* * *

_I thought I'd be nice for once in my life, so i updated a little early. The next chapter is my favorite! I promise you, you will love it! _

_Review!_


	4. Big Manly Man Voice!

_Year 1999. 12 years old._

_§Emmett's POV§_

* * *

"Eeeeedwaaaaard. Come on, say something!" I teased him. He was starting to be a man, and that meant his voice was changing too. It was so funny to hear him speak. He sounded like a choking see-gull. He glared up at me and shook his head.

"Come on, you know you want to say something." It was just the funniest thing I had ever heard! He sighed and shook his head again. He had refused to speak to anyone for a week. He had freaked out when it first happened. And, I must admit, I was shocked to hear his voice myself.

He was carrying around a paper block and a pencil to write down

his words instead. He picked up the pencil and started to write something down and then he showed it to me:

_How long will this last?_

He was looking at me strangely. But, then again, he was a strange kid.

"Probably a few months." I said with a shrug. He stared at me in pure horror. And then he started to hyperventilate. I quickly found the brown bag in my pocket and handed it to him. He breathed through it for a good 3 minutes before he relaxed back into the sofa.

That was one of his problems. He wasn't to good when it came to shocking news. He always ended up hyperventilating. So, Esme, made a rule. Always have a little brown bag in your pocket.

"Hey, its okay. When your done with this thing you'll have a much deeper manly man voice." I teased him. He blushed a little and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat, making himself ready to say something, for the first time in a week! _And to me, I feel honored._

"_Is tHeR anY wAy fOR ThiS tO bE doNe sOnEr_?" I really tried to keep a straight face, I honestly tried my best. But that voice….I couldn't help myself. I bursted out laughing, falling of the couch in the process.

Jasper came in and hit me in the back of my head. Edward smiled up at him and wrote down the words _'Thank you'_ on his paper. Jasper smiled in return and glared at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But you just have to wait this one through." Jasper sighed. He had heard our little conversation.

"Oh, come on! Like you don't think its funny! Our little man is growing up!" I laughed. Edward kicked me in the leg and glared down at me.

"Stop teasing him! He is embarassed enough as it is. He doesn't need your bullying to top it all off." Jasper snapped. This was why Jasper was his favorite. He was always sticking up for him and the two of them were best buddies. When they first found Edward, he would always cry, but as soon as Jasper put his finger into his mouth, it shut him up.

We got a good laugh at that one. Jasper was always carrying around on Edward, with his finger stuck in his mouth. Jasper was the one who taught him how to walk, ride a bike and play ball. The first word he said was even his name. I helped too, but I was more of a teaser then help.

"_ThANk YoU_" Edward mumbled. If we were humans, we wouldn't be able to hear him. I chuckled a little and the two of them glared at me.

"Come on little man, lets get you something to eat." Jasper said. He slung Edward over his shoulder and walked at an inhuman speed into the kitchen.

* * *

_§Jasper's POV§_

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked him. He hopped up on the counter and looked deep in thought. He was about to reach for his block and pencil, but that was still in the living room. He sighed and looked around for something he could write on.

"Edward, you know you can talk to me, I wont make fun of you like Emmett." He eyed me suspiciously a little and sighed in defeat. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"_MacK aNd ChEeSe_." He looked down and blushed. He was giving away embarassed and shameful feelings. I couldn't understand why he felt shameful. I nodded my head and started to work.

"Did anyone say anything mean to you at school?" I asked him. My back was turned to him and I never let my eyes leave the food I was making. He sent off waves of nerves. That meant he was going to lie. He always got nervous when he lied.

"No." I looked over my shoulder and found him beaming, clearly satisfied of saying a word without his voice cracking.

I did not find it funny. Every time we moved, and he started on a new school, the other kids always picked on him.

"Edward…" I said in a warning tone. He sighed and looked away.

"Come on, you know you can tell me everything. What did they say?"

"_You'lL jUst gEt MaD_." He whispered. It hurt him more than he let on when the other kids bullied him. He would always shrug it of and put on a brave face. It fooled everyone, even in our family. But, I knew how much it hurt him when they would pick on him. The only reason the rest of them did not know, was because I had promised not to tell anyone.

"I'll never get mad at you little man, you know that." I said. He nodded slowly and looked at the floor.

"_MrS. VoMpIt, mY teaCheR, mAde me sAy somEthiNg in cLasS and ToNy saId soMethiNg so The wHoLe claSs staRteD LaughIng at mE_" He whispered. The rest of the family heard and everyone got furious. That did not help me, because I was furious myself, and they just added all there fury over to mine.

I could feel the guilt come off of Rosalie and Emmett, the one who teased him about it.

"You know what I think? I think he is jealous of you." Alice said. She was standing in front of him in seconds. She took his little hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze. Edward looked at her like she had lost her eyes, picked them up and put them back in.

"_Why wOuLd hE be JeaLoUs oF me? I'm jUst The frEak wiTh thE wIRed vOicE_." He grumbled. How could he think such things of himself? He was not a freak.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are not a freak. Yes, your voice is a little…um…_weird."_ Alice said first sternly but at the end she was uncertain about her words.

"Alice! How can you say that to him!" I asked shocked. My wife, my beautiful wife, was making fun of our little brother. He was having problems at school and she _AGREES _with the bullies?!

"What? The kid has ears Jasper, he isn't deaf. His voice is weird, call it what it is! Its no point in lying about it!" When she put it that way…She stopped glaring at me and turned back to Edward.

"In a few months this will all be over. And then you will have your manly man voice as Emmette put it. Tony Finerty will still have his little squeaky boy voice. Why do you think he bugs you about it? He is jealous of you." Alice said softly. My Alice, always knows what to say.

"_You rEalLy thInK sO?"_ He asked hopefully. Alice smiled at him and nodded.

"Definitely." She tapped her head with her finger. He laughed at her and gave her a hug.

"Here is your food little man." I said, handing him the plate. He took it and sat down in one of the big chairs. He nodded his thank you instead of voicing it out loud.

"_HEy daD_." Edward said suddenly, never taking his eyes of his food. Three seconds later, Carlisle came threw the front door.

"How could you have possibly here that. No human is suppose to be able to hear that." I said as Carlisle came into the kitchen. Edward should not have known that he was even home until he walked threw the kitchen door. He just shrugged and continued eating.

Carlisle chuckled lightly at the sound of Edwards voice. It was a first in a week. At least for us.

"Hey son. I have news for you." He said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I have news for all of you. I just got a new job in Forks Washington. But we will not move for another four years. That is when Mr. Wallis retires, and I will fill in his place." Carlisle explained. He always got a job a few years earlier than necessary.

"_BUt I liKe iT hEre in AlAsKa!"_ Edward wined. He clapped his hand over his mouth, forgetting that he was still struggling with his voice. He looked down and blushed a little. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed at once.

"You know we have to move Edward. As much as I want for you to grow up in one place, we simply can't." Carlisle said sadly. He nodded his head and continued eating his food.

"Hey sweetie, sorry for teasing you about your voice, its not your fault." Rosalie said. She walked over and kissed the top of his head and gave him an one armed hug. He smiled up at her but did not say anything. She frowned a little but shrugged it off.

I could not wait to move out of this state. Maybe the kids at his next school will be nicer. Just _one_ friend, that was all I wanted for him to have. Although, I highly doubt that.

* * *

_Okay, This is my favorite chapter so far, so I couldn't wait til tomorrow with the update! I love to update as much as you want to read it XD_

_I will add two more chapters in the next two days. After that, i have to start writing again, because those chapters are already done. And i have to finish my other storys as well. If you have not read them, please do. If you like this one, than you will love the others! I promise you that! _

_Anyway, review! I hope you like it as much as I do!_

_Love Diddly!_


	5. YOU GOT ME A CAR!

_§Edward's POV§_

"You got me a car!" I yelled. My 16 birthday, and they got me a car! I couldn't believe it. I took out my brown bag and breathed in and out. I was so happy and excited that I hyperventilated. They all laughed and smiled.

"And, of course, we have some small presents from each of us." Jasper said from behind me. I wanted to look behind me and say thank you, but I couldn't take my eyes off the car. It was a silver Volvo S60 R. The one I had drooled over for months. Slowly, never taking my eyes of the car, I put the bag back in my pocket. It was starting to get old, I knew I had to change it soon.

"We thought that you would want to drive yourself down to Forks. You just got your drivers license, so where would the fun be in sitting in the passenger seat?" Dad chuckled. I knew he wasn't my real dad, but I had grown up with him and Esme as my parents. Biological or not, he was my dad.

"You mean I get to drive it to our new home?" I asked astonished. They laughed again. I was to stunned to say anything more.

"Of course little man! But, you have to take two vamps with you." Emmett said smugly, confident that I would pick him and Rosalie. I tore my eyes away from the car and looked back at my family.

"Can Jasper and Alice drive with me?" I asked excited. This would be awesome. Emmett scowled a little and huffed. He turned around and got inside Rosalie's car. It was a red convertible BMW M3. Rosalie gave me a quick hug and walked over to the car. They started to drive without us. Mom and Dad followed there example.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday sweetie. We can have a party when we get there. I promise." Mom said. She released me from the hug and walked over to the Mercedes. Dad came over and hugged me as well.

"Drive carefully, okay. Take your time. And when you get tired, let Jasper or Alice take over. Preferably Jasper, just in case Alice gets a vision and drives of the road. Bye kids." He walked over to his car and got in. I jumped in to the driver seat and started the engine. It purred to life. _My car_. I loved that thought. I waited for them to get in.

I expected Jasper to sit up front with me, but he surprised me by sitting in the backseat with Alice. I groaned out loud. That only meant one thing, and it was not good. For me atleast.

"Jasper, Alice, please don't do that. Can't you guys wait until we get to the new place. At least there I can escape from you two." I grumbled. They both pouted and straightened up. I put in one of my favorite CD's, Debussy, I put on my favorite song, Claire de Lune. I turned around and grinned evily at them. They eyed me suspiciously as I turned back slowly.

"Edward…" Jasper warned. I had already started the car, so I floored the gas pedal and we were off. I had read in a car magazine that this car could go up to a 100 mils per hour in one second flat. And that was exactly the speed I was going at right now. Rosalie had fixed it so it couldn't go any faster than that. I zoomed in front of Dads car. I laughed loudly at Mom and Dads expression.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, slow down right now!" Alice yelled from the backseat. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road! Your going to get yourself killed!" Jasper yelled. I chuckled at them and I could practically feel there glares bore into the back of my head.

"Would you two relax! God, I can drive you know." I chuckled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocked and I picked it up, going at the same speed as before. The display said Dad. Uh-oh. That was not good. I hesitated for a long while, just holding the phone in my hand.

"Pick it up Edward." Alice said angrily.

"Can't you hear it? The ringing sound is mad. Its evil I tell you, EVIL!" Couldn't they hear the angry sounds the phone was making. Of course, it was just my normal ring tone. But, I could hear the evil undertone coming from it.

"Just do it." Jasper snapped. I sighed and flipped my phone open and pushed the button.

"Hey daddy." I tried meekly. I could practically hear Alice and Jasper role there eyes at my pathetic attempt to get my dad to not yell.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you 'daddy' me Mr. I told you not to go fast and take your time, and the first thing you do is to see how fast you can go?!? Do you know how much you scared your mother and me? You could of gotten yourself killed!" He was trying to calm himself down. I knew he wasn't mad, just scared. I sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Dad. I just--I just got a little excited." I was lying. And I hated it. But, if I told them the reason they would ether get mad or pity me. I hated that they were all so protective of me. When I was little, I couldn't clime a tree alone. I couldn't skate alone. I couldn't do anything alone. They always watched over me. Because I was the weak human. So fragile, and easy to brake. I could die any moment. And I was sick of it. I just wanted to be reckless and stupid. Have some fun.

"Just drive slower. Please, for your mothers sake." He said, sighing. I could feel my temper flaring and I tried to hide it in my voice as I spoke.

"I'll do that. Say that I'm sorry to mom. I'll call when I need more gas. Bye." My voice was calm, but I knew it sounded forced. I knew he was frowning. Clapping the phone shut, I laid it in the passenger seat. Jasper was eyeing me strangely for a moment.

"Edward, I really can't see why your so furious. There really isn't any reason for you to be so upset about this. Or is there more to this than you are telling us?" Jasper asked suspiciously. I shook my head, not wanting to say a thing. They didn't need to know this.

"Edward, please, tell us. The others don't need to know." Jasper said. I didn't want to tell them. Alice closed her eyes and started to fall forward.

Jasper caught her quickly. After a few moments she _'woke up'_ again and looked at me with pity._ Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _Just what I wanted_.

"Don't Alice. I don't want to hear it." I whispered, knowing that they could hear me. She spoke at vampire speed to Jasper telling him about her vision. I must of gotten into a fight with them or something, because there was no way in hell I would of told them otherwise.

"You think that we're overprotective?" Jasper asked me quietly. I sighed in annoyance.

"I just want to do stuff, like regular kids my age do. You guys don't let me do anything. The only thing you guys think I'm capable of doing is playing the piano. Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I can't do stuff." I said quietly never letting my eyes leave the rode. I think they were to stunned to say anything, because they were quiet for a long while. So I just kept on talking.

"I just want to be reckless and stupid. I want to have some fun. For once in my life, do something not safe." I continued. I guess some part of me wanted them to know. I had never told this to anybody before. But that was not so strange, the only friends I had was my family.

"Edward…we had no idea. You should of told us sooner. Of course we know you can do more than that. But, we don't want to lose you. We love you too much." Alice said. I could see the hurt expression on her face in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to get mad at me or give me pity." I said quietly. They didn't say anything after that. We drove in silence for the rest of the day. I was starting to get sleepy, and I could feel my eyelids start to drop. I was still driving so I couldn't take a nap. I just closed my eyes for a few seconds. I wasn't going to sleep, just close me eyes. I didn't even think that I was driving.

"EDWARD!" I snapped my eyes open to see that I was driving against a tree. I slammed on the brakes and tried to turn the car around. It started to spin and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I could feel four arms wrap themselves around me, to shield my body from a painful death.

I could hear and feel the crash. It felt like someone ripped my chest open. I tried to gasp for air, but I couldn't. It was like my lungs wouldn't work. I couldn't hear anything ether. I felt my eyes go wide with shock. I could see Alice and Jasper in front of me. They had panicked looks on there faces. I could see there lips move, but I could not hear a thing.

I felt it when they dragged me out of the car and laid me down on the pavement. I looked around and could only see trees. There were no other people around here, and that was good. My mind screamed for my lungs to work, but they wouldn't listen. Dark spots clouded my vision and I could almost feel myself drift away.

The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was that the rest of my family members gathered around me. I could see by the way there lips were moving that they were shouting at me, but I still couldn't hear a thing. Then everything went black.

* * *

_I don't know how long it was sense I added the Chapter, so I'm just adding it now. Hope ypu liked it! (The surprise was Edward Crashing and ALMOST dying. Maybe not such a good surprise when i thinkof it, its not that big ether. Sorry about that XD)_

_REVIEW!!!_


	6. I'll never grow up

_I was shocked to see that some of you just assumed right away that I would Chancge him. I promise you guys Bella in Chapter 6. And you are going to get her here in chapter 6. I did not change him, at all! I will not be able to update every day from now on, because now i have to start writing the chapters again. I sort of maid these 6 before i published it XD _

_Reveiw!_

_§Edward's POV§_

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I could hear a beeping sound someplace. Ugh. Hospital's. I hated them as much as I hated hip hop. I saw that my entire family was standing around my bed. I smiled a little up at them, but no one smiled in return. 

"Hey guys." I whispered. It was suppose to sound a little stronger, but that was all the sound I could get up. Mom put her fingers on my lips to silence me. I frowned up at her.

"Don't speak. Please. Just try to rest. You are going to be fine and you will get your voice back soon enough. Alice saw and Carlisle assured us." She smiled a sad smile down at me. I looked over to where dad was standing and saw that he had a white coat on.

"How long have I been out?" I looked at him puzzled and tried to sit up, but Jasper pushed me back down again, shaking his head at me.

"You've been out for two weeks Edward. And please, for your own good, don't talk." Alice said quietly. _Two weeks?_ It felt like I had slept for ten minutes. I was really tired and just wanted to sleep again.

"You broke three ribs and your wrist. As I am sure you wanted to know. Edward, next time you get tired, just tell Jasper and he can take over, look at how you ended up. You really scared us there." Dad said, disappointed. I felt ashamed at myself. I could of just asked Jasper to take over the driving, and I wouldn't be in this mess. Alice tensed up and I knew she was having a vision.

She snapped out of it three minutes later and smiled mischievously down at me. She raised her eyebrows and pulled out the brown bag. I wasn't hyperventilating at the moment and I couldn't feel any panic attack coming so I looked up at her puzzled. She smirked down at me and looked up at the door. It opened up slowly and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

It was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my entire life. I had met a lot of vampires too, but none of them could even compare with her beauty. She had long dark hair that reached to the middle of her slim waist. She was about 5'4" and she had the perfect body. Her eyes were dark pools of brown. I could feel myself getting drawn towards her. Her skin was pale, not as pale as my family, but she was close. Her hart shaped face had no flaws at all. She looked like she was around my age. She was simply gorgeous.

I startled myself with these thoughts. I had never though about a girl in that way. Never. I could hear the heart monitor go off and it started to beep uncontrollably. I felt the panic attack start and Alice placed the brown bag in front of my mouth. I started to gasp into the bag and after a few minutes, I calmed myself down.

The mystery girl walked over to me and smiled warmly down at me. She looked at the needle in her hand and back up at me. My family caught on to what was making me have a panic attack and they started to laugh. She looked up at them strangely and just shrugged it of. She turned back to me and smiled once again. I heard- and felt- my heart skip a beat. Which only made my family laugh harder.

"Hello. My name is Bella. I'm the one who has taken care of you for the past two weeks." She said smiling down at me. I smiled a little back up at her. She already new my name, so there was no need for me to introduce myself to her.

"I'm just going to give you some morphine to ease the pain." She said softly. She took my arm and carefully turned it around. I could feel my skin burn were she had touched me, only in a good way. She prepared the needle and stuck it in my arm. I could feel the cold liquid glide into my arm. She was very good at her job, because I didn't feel a thing.

"This will work in a few minutes." She said while she drew the needle out of my arm. A single drop of blood oozed out were the needle had been and I could see my family's eyes go black.

"I think we should go now. Bella, could you stay here for a few minutes and keep Edward company. I'll be back in a few." Dad said kindly. She nodded her head and smiled up at him. Again, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Edward, relax. The needle wasn't that bad." Bella soothed. _Needle? She thought my heart were doing flip flops because of the needle? I guess it was better then her knowing_ _that I thought she was gorgeous._ I smiled a little and looked away. I was starting to feel lightheaded, not a good thing. I always babbled when I felt lightheaded. That was one thing I did not want to do in her presence.

_§Bella's POV§_

* * *

He was so gorgeous. His whole family was, but he was the one who looked the best. I had taken care of him for two weeks. The hospital was running low on nurses, so I had volunteered to work here for free. They taught me all the necessary things. I was one of the best they had, that made me happy. I loved to help people. 

He seemed to relax at my words. That was good. Because when I came in here he had started to hyperventilate, probably because of the needle in my hands. Although, I didn't understand why his family would laugh at that. They had all walked out, leaving me alone with him.

"I know you can't talk, but you can understand me. I hope. The morphine should kick in soon. Anyway. I go to the same school as you, and I'd be happy to show you around. But, I must warn you now. If you want to be one of the popular kids, you do not want to be seen with me. I'm the lowest of the lowest on _'Tha scale'_." I rolled my eyes. The kids in school hated me, and for no _good_ reason ether. I liked to read and write and sing and I had Cancer. A down side, of course. And they were all jocks, cheerleaders and suck-ups.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He probably didn't want to be seen with me. I got a little sad thinking about that. I would love to have a friend, just one. He looked around the room frantic and sighed.

"Yes." He chocked out. I saw that he was about to say something more but I stopped him by placing my fingers on his lips.

"Don't speak. That will only make it worse. You can blink one time for yes and two times for no. That's easy enough." I said smiling. He blinked hard one time and I laughed a little. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a few minutes, and then he snapped back to reality.

"So, you think you can handle being seen with a loser like me?" I joked, although I was nervous for his answer.

He blinked one time. And I could feel my whole face lit up. I desperately tried to hide it, but I couldn't. He smiled back up and I blushed.

"Okay, that's good. I think you and Alice are in my grade." I really liked Alice, she was so nice. I liked the rest of them to, but especially Alice. I think I could be good friends with her. And that was strange, because I didn't have friends. I just didn't.

He got a big goofy grin in his face and I could tell that the morphine had kicked in. He almost looked drunk. I giggled a little and shook my head at him. Carlisle came in and looked down at his son.

"Hey you two." He said, walking over to us. I looked at my clock and saw that I had other people I needed to help.

"I have to go now, Carlisle. I have other patients I need to take care of. Bye Edward." I waved his way. When Carlisle came running through the door two weeks ago with Edward in his hands, he had told me that he was the new doctor. I had called him Dr. Cullen but he insisted that I called him Carlisle.

Edward looked at me pleadingly and blinked hard twice. _He didn't want me to go?_ I looked down at him puzzled and then up at Carlisle. He had an amused expression on his face, looking down at his son.

"Bella, I do not think Edward wants you to go. I can get Mrs. Partum to take your patients today so you can spend the day here with Edward. If it is alright with you?" I could spend all my free time in the world with Edward. My first friend, and he is good looking too. Not that I have a chance, Lauren or Jessica will probably be all over him first day of school.

"Sure, I'd love to stay here with him." I said smiling. This could be fun. I hear Edward's heart skip a beat and walked over to his monitor.

"Really Edward. I promise, no more needles. You can relax." I tried to shoot him. I looked up at Carlisle and saw that he was having a very hard time not to laugh. I looked at him puzzled.

"I don't think its needle his scared of." Carlisle said chuckling. He winked at me, and I knew what he meant. _Edward was scared of me? Why would he be scared? I didn't_ _want him to be._ I just shrugged and went back to work with the monitor and fixed a little on his IV's.

I saw that Edward was staring at me. I blushed and looked away. When I looked back he got that big goofy grin on his face again. He grabbed my hand and tried to drag me down to him. He was to weak so it wasn't much force he used. I leaned down so he could whisper something in my ear.

"Your pretty, I like you." He mumbled. His words slurred a little, but I caught what he said. I shot up and blushed, a lot.

"That's just the morphine talking. I don't know much about it but maybe you get hallucinations or something." I told him with a smile. I was flattered , but this could not be right. I was just plain, not ugly and not pretty. Just plain. While he looked like a Greek god. He shook his head and winced.

"Stop moving." I scolded him. _Couldn't he just stay still and not talk? Really, was that so hard?_ I heard a knock on the door and in came Alice and Jasper. I smiled up at them and they smiled back. I looked down at Edward and he had that same goofy grin on his face. They saw and frowned.

"Its just the morphine. It helps for the pain. He will be a little lightheaded for a few hours before it knocks him out." I explained. They nodded and sat down in the green chair by the bed. It was more Jasper sitting down with Alice in his lap.

"How is he doing?" Jasper asked with concern. I checked over his IV's and his heart monitor one more time and smiled at them.

"Other then his heart going crazy when he saw the needle, his doing fine. His ribs are healing pretty well too. And his wrist will be in a cast for three more weeks. He broke that one pretty badly." I frowned. I didn't want Edward to be in any pain.

"How can you know so much? Your just 16!" Alice exclaimed. None of the Cullen siblings had went to school yet, they had all waited for Edward to wake up. I hadn't talked much with them, but they seemed really nice.

"They were running low on nurses, so I took a four month nurse class and became a volunteer here at the hospital. Its not that hard, really. I just have to remember stuff, that's the hard part." I said shrugging. I had two reason's for wanting to volunteer at the hospital. One, I liked to help people. And two, it was on my list. The list I made of things I wanted to do before I died. When I was eleven they diagnosed me with cancer. I wasn't suppose to live now, it was a miracle that I was even walking around and acting normal. I was suppose to die when I was fourteen.

"You can't have a lot of time with your friends if you work here all the time." Jasper said quietly. They were both looking at me in awe, like I had just saved a kid from a burning house.

"Actually, Edward here is the first friend I have ever had." I said smiling down at him. He blinked one time hard and I laughed quietly. They looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, that's how we communicate. One blink is for yes and two blinks is for no." I explained.

"You do know that you are Edwards first friend too, right?" Alice said with a giggle. I looked at her with wide eyes. _First friend? This handsome guy had never had a friend_ _before?_ That I could not believe.

"Don't look so shocked! Its true, and it means a lot to all of us." Edward was about to nod his head but I stopped him with my hands, giving him a stern look. He only smiled sheepish in return. I blushed a little at her words. I didn't know what to say in return._ What could I say?_ I just smiled at them and they smiled in return.

"When can we take him home with us?" Jasper asked politely.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to say on that. Its not my decision. I can talk to Dr. Snow about it for you. But if you ask how long I_ think_ he is going to be here, I would say four or five days. Tops."

"You should be a doctor when you grow up." Alice said with a smile. _I'll never grow up_, I thought. It sucked, because I didn't want to die. I wanted to live and travel the world. I wanted to go skydiving, I wanted to swim in Ice cold water. I wanted to be stupid, reckless, have some fun. I could feel my eyes sting with tears.

"Bella, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Alice asked concerned. They would know soon enough. The whole school knew already. They would tell, that was some of the gossip that went around there. I shook my head no.

"I--I have to go." I said in a rush. I waved over my shoulder and walked out to my truck. As soon as I got in, the tears came. I leaned my head back and cried. I hated it. I did not want to die. I started to sob uncontrollably and I buried my head in my hands. I heard a tap on my window and my head snapped up. This was going to be hard to explain…..

* * *

_Okay, I know I updated a day early, but i got board. And, maybe some of you would be happy about me updating a little fast? I don't know. I loose jits every time i update. But, there are some of you who keep on reading, and that makes me happy. Sorry for those of you who wanted Edward to be a Vampire in this Chapter. But they are going to have som fun as humans..._

_Review!_


	7. I do not have Rabies!

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm leaving on monday 2/7-07. I'm going to a music festival and it will last a week. Its really cool, you get to sleep in tents and you sleep all day and you party all night! And the best part is: NO PARENTS!!!! Yey! And, of course, its Metal music. I'll be home on sunday and I promise I'll start working right away. So thats all i wanted to tell you. REEEEAAAD!!!!**_

* * *

_§Bella's POV§_

Emmett and Rosalie were standing by my window frowning at me. Emmett opened the door and dragged me out, giving me a big bear hug. Rosalie looked a little out of place, like she didn't know what to do.

"Bella, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Emmett asked concerned. I smiled a weak smile up at him, brushing my tears away.

"Lets talk about this inside." He snaked his arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the hospital. I didn't want to go back there today. I wanted to go home and lay under my blankets and just hide from this cruel world.

We walked inside in silence, Emmett's arm resting on my little shoulders. We walked into the Cafeteria and sat down.

"So, do you mind telling us why you were crying?" Emmett prompted, Rosalie hit him in the back of his head and smiled kindly at me.

_Should I tell them?_ That was the only question I could think of. The whole school knew, so when they started to go there, they would know immediately. It would be better coming from me, than from Lauren or Jessica. They liked to make the story a little more juicy, just for the gossip. My two favorites were _' She's contagious'_ or _'I heard she has rabies too'._

I knew why they didn't like me. I was standing in the girls bathroom stall once, and Jessica came in with the new girl, Angela Webber. She had warned her about me, said that she shouldn't waste her time being nice to me, I could just drop dead at any moment so what was the point in being friends with someone like me?

"I--I sort of…I have c-cancer." I stuttered. I looked down, embarrassed. I hated telling this to people, and I wouldn't have told the school either. And I sort of didn't. The principal took the liberty to inform the whole school on speaker.

"Is it bad?" Emmett asked softly. I looked up and they had gentle expressions. I thought they would be disgusted or just walk away, like all the people in school did. Including my parents. After they found out, they sort of shut me out. They only paid for my pills and clothes. We never talked anymore, have any fun. They didn't even care if I didn't came home at night.

"I was suppose to be dead two years ago." I whispered sadly. I felt sort of stupid for crying about it. I mean everyone is going to die, I was just going earlier than everybody else, there was no reason to be a cry baby about it. I heard both of them gasp in surprise.

"This is going to crush Edward!" Rosalie said in shock.

"He'll get new friends when I'm gone." I said shrugging. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. They glared at me. _Did I say something?_

"Edward is not like that! We know him, he is going to be crushed. He likes you, a lot. And you're his first friend, ever. How would you feel if he died?" Rosalie snapped at me. Emmett didn't glare anymore, he couldn't even look at me.

"I would be crushed if anything bad ever happened to him. But there is nothing I can do about it."

"How can you talk about your death so calmly?! Your talking about it like--like your talking about potatoes!" Emmett exclaimed. _Why did he say the word?_ I started laughing uncontrollably, almost falling out of my seat.

"What are you laughing at!?" Rosalie snapped at me again, her happiness left down the road.

"Potatoes!" I chocked out. I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. After 10 minuets of me calming down with the occasional giggle coming from me, I calmed down enough to have a normal light conversation.

**(AN: So sorry for the Potato thing here, but I'm always cracking up when i hear the wrod. There just so funny!)**

Emmett thought it was pretty funny with my little outburst, he teased me and I would giggle. Rosalie was still a little mad at me for joking about my own death. Although I think it was more of concern for Edward.

"Are you going to tell him?" Rosalie questioned softly, looking slightly sad. I didn't think about what I was going to tell him. I knew I wanted to be the one telling him the news, I just didn't know how.

"I have to. I think it would be better coming from me than from Jessica and Lauren. They tend to make up a little more to the story than there really is." I said annoyed. Just because I was dying didn't give them the right to spread the news. I didn't want the news to be spread at all. But, in a town like Forks, That's just impossible.

"Oh, something funny or mean? I could scare them a little for you." Emmett winked at me, flexing his muscles. I laughed and Rosalie huffed. It was strange, laughing like this. It came natural, it wasn't forced.

"No Emmett. No need to scare them. Just keep in mind that I do not have rabies. And you Rosalie, are going to be worshipped. They love beautiful people, so they are going to beg you to be friends with them." She looked stunned at what I said, and than she beamed at me like there was no tomorrow. I blushed a little, thinking about what I said. But it was true! They were going to beg her on there knees.

"I'll tell them that I already have a first friend here. And yes, we will keep in mind that you do not have rabies." She giggled. Emmett chuckled and looked at me with kind eyes. I was so touched by what she said. I had more than one friend. All in two weeks.

"Maybe we should tell him now…." Emmett trailed off, eyeing me strangely. His lips moved but I could not hear anything. Rosalie did the same right after him, like they were talking.

"His asleep now. I drugged him before I left." I said sheepish. They gasped at me like I had done the worst crime in the world.

"Not like that! God no, I would never do that. I just gave him morphine, enough to sleep. When your healing from broken bones, its just best to sleep it threw." All this came from experience.

"Have you broken a lot before?" Emmett asked amused.

"My leg three times, my skull one time, both my wrist two or three times, a concoction, and six ribs. Lets just say I'm not the most graceful person in the world." I said sheepish, and embarrassed. I blushed and looked away.

"That's just not possible!" Emmett exclaimed astonished.

"Everything is possible for a human." They tensed up when I said the word human. _What was the big deal about it?_ They glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"I think I'll go home now. Say hi to Edward for me, when he wake's up." They gave me a hug and I walked out of the hospital. I felt tired and just wanted to sleep.

* * *

_§Emmett's POV§_

"We have to tell the others about this." I mumbled sadly. Bella was so nice. Not like those other humans who only think about them selves. And she is dying. Why is it that the good people always die, and the bastards get good jobs and make a lot of money?

"Come on. We can tell them now. Maybe Alice can get a vision or something that might help us. But, I do believe we should tell Jasper and Alice before we tell Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie said with a weak smile. She really liked the human girl too. Probably because of the huge compliment, but she liked her none the less. I could see the sorrow in her eyes when she though about Bella dead.

We walked up to Edward's room in silence, holding hands. It was a nice hospital, not too much blood here at all. Perfect for us.

Alice and Jasper were talking to each other in vampire speed when Rosalie and I came to the room. Edward was sleeping with this big goofy grin on his face._ Someone's thinking about Bella…_

"Guys we need to tell you something about Bella." Rosalie whispered in the same speed. They stopped talking and looked at us puzzled.

"She has cancer. And its bad too. She was suppose to be dead two years ago." Rose continued sadly. I laid a comforting hand around her waist and she snuggled up too me. Jasper and Alice were in shock, looking down at Edward.

"That's why she ran out crying. Oh, I feel so bad about what I said! How could I say that?! I'm such a monster!"

"Alice you didn't know. Your not a monster, this is not your fault." Jasper soothed. She relaxed a little but looked ready to cry, if she could that is.

"Are we telling Edward?" She asked quietly.

"No, Bella wanted to tell him herself. The whole school knows so she wanted us to here it from her instead of the other students." Rosalie explained. They nodded and looked deep in thought.

"Should we tell Carlisle and Esme?" I questioned everyone.

"Tell us what dear?" We turned around and there was Esme and Carlisle, holding a bag with clothes for Edward.

"Bella has cancer and she's dying, fast. She's suppose to be dead right now." Alice explained in a rush. She broke down sobbing, clinging to Jasper with her little hands. I hated seeing her so sad. I hated it when people were sad in general, but it just broke my heart when it was one of the family members.

"Oh no! The poor dear! And Edward, he is going to be devastated." She broke down sobbing too, into Carlisle's shoulder. In a flash I had Alice and Esme in my arms, giving them a big _'bear hug'_ as Edward said when he was little.

"I can't stand it when you cry." I mumbled into there hair.

"We will give her the option to be a vampire if that is what she wishes. We can all talk to her when Edward gets home from the hospital. I'm sure she would want to visit." We all snickered at that, even Alice and Esme. Inever thought that I would see Edward react like that to a girl!

"What if she says no, what if she tells on us?"

"Rosalie dear, give her a break, just because she is human does not mean she cannot keep a secret. I have talked to her a lot for these past two weeks, she is a nice girl, she would never do that." Esme said kindly, still being held by me.

"I am afraid she is not going to live more than a year tops. So that will not be a problem. If the Volturi were to find out, we will just explain the situation to them. Aro will understand." Carlisle said meekly, like he didn't fully trust the words he had just spoken. He also looked sad. Sad for Bella.

We were all sad for her. I just hope she would be smart and choose the right thing.

* * *

_I'll try to make another Chapter to 'Bella's Rage' and 'Military School for girls' before I leave, but i do NOT, and i repite, NOT promise anything. _

_I don't own it blah blah blah, you know it._

_REVIEW!_


	8. A Kiss On The Cheek

_I'm Back people! Did you miss me?! Just kidding. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I'm working on Nr 9 now, so it should be done in a few days. I only have one more week to update at all my storys. I'm going on vacation. And I'm going to be away for three weeks. I know it sucks, And i might come home before that. BUT! I can bring my laptop with me and write chapters for three whole weeks! Maybe I'll finish the storys...I wont be able to update while I'm gone, but at least I'll get the Chapters done. I'll try to update on all my storys before I leave next week. READ!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_§Edward's POV§_

I had slept two days straight after Bella had given me the morphine. The doctor told me that I could go home in three days, and start school a week after that. I could also talk again. It hurt a little, but I could take it.

My whole family had been acting weird when I woke up. They all had these pained expressions on their faces, like something bad had happened.

"Could you guys tell me why you are all so sad?" I asked as Dr. Snow closed the door behind him. _Is it that bad? Was I dying? No, it couldn't be that. I know I agreed to be changed on my 21st birthday, but if I was dying they would change me sooner…I think._

"We are not the ones who can tell you the bad news, Edward. We have nothing to do with it." Dad said sadly, with pained eyes. I looked at him puzzled. _Not their news to tell? What did he mean by that?_

"Then who is going to tell me?"

"Bella. She is working now, I could go get her." Alice offered. _Bella had bad news?_ If they all looked sad it couldn't be just little bad news, it was big bad news. They all saw the panic in my eyes and they got the bag ready.

Alice left the room and I just looked up at the ceiling._ Maybe she didn't want to be my friend. Maybe she just said it to be nice and now she regretted it. I knew that my family wanted me to have a friend. So maybe that was why they were so sad._

This news made me depressed. More than it should. I wanted to be friends with Bella. Maybe even more than friends, and I hadn't even gotten the chance to talk to her yet, and now she was leaving me.

Alice and Bella came threw the door, and they smiled down at me. _Maybe I was wrong…Or, maybe she was just trying to let me down easy._ I didn't let myself hope.

"Hey Edward. I'm glad to see you up again. Sorry for giving you such a big dose, but its better to sleep through it." She said while giving me a hug. My heart skipped a beat, and everybody in the room could hear it because I was still hocked up to the heart monitor.

Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows and I could feel my face heat up.

"I promise you, no more shots. From me, at least. Loretta will take some blood samples later on today. But you can relax." _She still believed that it was the shots?_ That worked for me. It would be embarrassing if she knew that I liked her. I mean liked her, liked her.

"I actually have something I need to tell you. It's not something I would want you to know, but its better if you hear it from me than from everybody else." I looked at her puzzled and was about to look at my family, but they had left. Probably to give us some privacy.

"Go on." I said with a gentle smile. She smiled back at me, taking my hand in hers. She found the brown bag and made it ready so I could use it. That was not a good sign.

"I have cancer. And I'm dying. I mean, I was suppose to be dead two years ago, but I'm not, as you see. And I wanted to tell you before you found out from anyone else, because the whole school knows and they are going to tell you and they will say that I have rabies, but I don't! And I'm not contagious, please say you wont hate me." She said in a rush of babbling. _She had cancer, she was suppose to be…Dead?_

I felt the panic first and then I hyperventilated. She quickly placed the bag in front of my mouth and I gasped into it. She was crying and sobbing, while holding the bag to my face with her shaking hand. I managed to calm down and she removed the bag.

"I could never hate you Bella." I whispered, my voice cracking. I felt something wet on my cheek and I noticed that one single tear was running down. I wiped it away quickly. I scootched over in the bed, making room for her, she got the point and lay down beside me.

She sobbed into my chest, and I held her tightly.

"I won't let you die Bella. You will live. I promise you, you will not die. Your not allowed to." I said sternly. She hugged me tightly, but carefully, thinking about my broken ribs.

"I wish that was true. I wish I could go on living. I don't want to die. But, there is nothing you could do." She whispered to me. _NO! I would not let her die, she would live. She had to live._

"How much longer do you think you have?" I whispered back. I was afraid my voice would crack if I talked in a normal tone. She looked up at me with tears in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"A year, maybe more. Its hard to say. But I think I could go a year."

"Then we will make this the best year of your life." I wiped away her tears and stroked her beautiful chocolate brown hair.

"If I told you that you could live forever. Be immortal, would you do it?" I knew that my family would yell at me later, this was risky, hinting to there existence in that way. But I needed to know. We could change her.

"Would you be immortal too?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I would be immortal too."

"Then I would do it. But only if you promised me that you will be there. You are not allowed to leave me, ever." She said firmly, but I could see that she was joking.

"I promise I will never leave you for all of eternity." I said with my broken hand on my heart. She giggled softly and laid her head on my chest.

I heard the door open and close. I didn't look up, because it was probably a nurse or something.

"Did you tell him?" Alice asked softly. I jumped a little, not expecting my family to be there. But they were, all of them, smirking or looking smug, which made me and Bella blush like crazy.

"Yes, I told him." She said softly._ Could anyone have a better voice than her? Not even vampires had such a beautiful voice_. It was simply amazing.

"You can fix it, right dad?" I asked him hopefully. He caught on what I meant by fixing it.

"There are things to discuss Edward. Things to be planned and fixed." _What was there to discuss? We could just change her! I'm sure they heard our conversation, so they know that she wants to be immortal._

Bella's pager went of and she sighed.

"Looks like old Mrs. Macklin needs new sheets. Ew." She said with a frown. I chuckled and let go of her. She jumped of the bed and slipped silently out the door.

"What is there to discuss? Let's just change her!" I said annoyed.

"If we changed her now, you wouldn't be able to see her for five years. She would not be able to handle the blood lust. She has a family, we would have to fake her death. Edward, can't you see? There is a lot of things we need to do before we can just bite her and leave. And just because she would want to be immortal, does not mean she would like to be a vampire." Dad explained to me softly_. I didn't see it like that._

"What if you changed me earlier. She said she had a year to live, at least. And then we would be 17. I know that it isn't old, but I'm willing to go for that age."

"That is not what you said last time we discussed this. You said you didn't want to go to school more than once, so you would wait until you were old enough to work." Rosalie said smugly, thinking she had gotten me.

"I didn't know Bella then. And I can handle school. So, I'm willing to change. And we can talk to her about it, ask her if she wants to. Please, I can't let her die. Please, save her." I begged them. _Why couldn't they see this my way? I wanted her to live, needed it._

"We can talk to her about it. But lets wait a few weeks, get to know her a little better. But, don't you think it's a little early to change at the age of 17. That's not old." Esme said gently, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"She isn't going to live longer than 17." I whispered. I didn't want it to be true, but deep down I knew, I knew that she would die. And I could not let that happen.

"Then it is settled. We get to know her a little more at first, and after some weeks we ask her. But do not get your hopes up, Edward, she might say no. And you need to be ready for that." Dad said with authority. _She will say yes, I know she will. She has to say yes._

* * *

The rest of those three days went by quickly. I got to know Bella a little better and we talked every chance we got. 

Which were not many, since she had to work all the time. She said she was going to work part-time, or maybe even quit when I got out of the hospital. She said she wanted her last year to be good and fun. And, I promised her that it would be the best year of her life.

This was the day that I got to go home. I hadn't seen home yet, but I knew it would be big. Alice was always the one who picked the houses we lived in. The bigger, the better was what she told me.

"Let me help you up." Bella said to me. I had been in a laying position for three weeks, so it was a little hard supporting my own weight again. She grabbed my arm and laid it across her shoulders, helping me sit down in the wheelchair. I noticed that I was a lot taller than her. She couldn't be more than 5'4", And seeing as I was 6'2", she was not a lot of help with helping me up.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be so tall." She mumbled with a blush. I chuckled at her. It wasn't far to the wheelchair, so I sat down, rather un-gracefully.

"You got everything packed up? Alice and Jasper are waiting in the car." I nodded and smiled up at her. _Could she be more beautiful?_ So nice, kind, caring, innocent. She was just perfect.

"Do you want to come over? I mean if you want, you don't have to…" I mumbled. This was so embarrassing. I could never speak clearly with her around. She probably thought that I was stupid or something. Or had some sort of disorder. My hyperventilation only backed up on the disorder theory.

"Sure, I'd love to. But, do you think its okay with your parents? They might want to spend some time with you when you get home."

"Are you kidding? They love you! Of course its okay. I actually haven't seen this place before either, so I don't know were it is."

"Okay, if your sure. But when you want me to leave, just tell me okay?"

"I would never want you to leave."

"Well, I sort of need to sleep." She said giggling.

"You could sleep with me!" _Oh. My. God. Did I just say what I think I said?!_ She stopped wheeling me and I could feel her tense. I glanced up behind me and she was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Your not that good with words, are you?" She asked in amusement. Thank god she thought of it as a mistake. It was, I didn't mean it like that, but still…

"No, I'm not. I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you know, you could---" She cut me of, laughing at my humiliation. But, she not laughing like Emmett and Rosalie did when I embarrassed myself. No, she was laughing with me, not of me. I laughed a little myself. What a stupid thing to say. We let the subject drop and she rolled me out to the car in a comfortable silence.

"Hey guys." I said as I saw Alice and Jasper. Alice danced over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so excited--" when is she _not_ exited?"--I can't wait for you guys to see the house! I love it, its so much better than the last one! And I have packed up all your stuff, and I know you'll love it! Look at how skinny you have gotten. That hospital food probably tasted horrible. Esm--Mom is cooking dinner. We already ate, so she's just making food for you and Bella." She rambled and babbled on. Bella looked at her with raised eyebrows, probably wondering how it was possible for a person to say that much in one breath.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I tried to get out of the chair. I managed to get to my feet, leaning on the car for support. I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes tightly. That was painful. I don't think I've ever felt that weak before. I couldn't even stand!

"You okay?" Bella asked softly, placing her small hand on my arm. I nodded my head and opened the car door. Jasper helped me a little, seeing as I was about to fall head first into the car. When we were all buckled in, Jasper sped of to our new home.

"So, what happened to my car? I sort of forgot about it…" I said sheepish.

"It was nothing we could do about it, it was a total wreck. We'll get you a new one. But, I don't know what we're going to do about school. We only have Rosalie's convertible, and that is only four seats…" Jasper trailed of. He smirked and rose an eyebrow at me. Probably because of my feelings that was directed to Bella. I looked away, pretending not to see it.

"I could drive you, my truck only fits two people. It's old and doesn't go over 50 mph, but its better than walking. Just until you get a new car." I wouldn't mind driving with her to school everyday.

"That sounds good." I said shrugging like it was no big deal. But I was doing my own little happy dance on the inside, like a explosion of joy came threw my chest.

The rest of the ride was silent. Alice got two or three visions and she 'Aw'ed right after, looking at me and Bella.

When we got there I was in awe. Yes, our other houses were big and beautiful, but this was just perfect. It looked old, and had a creamy white color to it. I looked over at Bella, and she had the same expression as me.

"Hey little man. Good to see you home again." Emmett said, opening my door.I dragged my legs out and gripped the sides of the car to get in a standing position. I had been able to use my arms a little so they were fine. And you got really strong when you wrestled with vampires all your life.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You can't even stand up straight!" Emmett said eyeing me. I glared up at him. _I could stand! Didn't he see me standing right there!_

"His body is weak from laying down for so long. He hasn't used his body in three weeks, so it is going to take some time." Bella explained patiently. He nodded in understanding and helped me in to the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside.

"Hey mom." I said as she came over and gave me a hug. I sat down on the white comfy sofa with a 'thud'. Bella followed my lead and sat down besides me. I got the urge it touch her, just stroke her hair, at least close the little gap between us.

"Great news Edward. Dr. Snow called and said you could start school tomorrow instead. Isn't that wonderful?" Mom asked me. _Wonderful? Not my choice of words…_

"And how am I suppose to get around in school? I can't even walk straight!"

"You could take the wheelchair, and I could help you with the walking after school. It should only take a week or so, then you'll be as good as new." Bella offered.

"That is a great idea! Then it is settled. Edward your going to school tomorrow."

Bella stayed for the rest of the night. We talked and learned more about each other. We had a lot in common. Like our taste for music, books, authors, movies, etc.

Around 12:30 she got tired, and I must admit I was worn out myself. I didn't even realize what time it was.

I wheeled myself out to the porch, closing the door behind us. Even though I knew that everybody in the house could here our conversation. I had even talked like I normally do, which took me three days…

"This was fun. I don't think I've talked that much…ever." Bella said blushing. We were waiting for Alice to change so she could drive Bella home.

"I know what you mean, it's weird, having a friend. But a good, weird." She smiled down at me. Alice came out and walked right past us, like she didn't know we were there. But, by the way she walked, I knew she was curious as hell to know what would happen next. Even with her powers, she didn't know everything. Things weren't set in stone.

Bella bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I was to stunned to do anything. She pulled away and blushed. Walking down the stairs muttering a quick 'bye' and jumping into Rosalie's car.

I stared after the car in shock. _Did she really kiss me on the cheek?_ I lifted my hand up to touch the spot she kissed. I felt a tingling sensation run threw me.

"Looks like you had a pleasant night." Emmett smirked from the doorway. I whiled past him, into the living room.

"Shut up." I mumbled. He only laughed and picked up the wheelchair, with me in it, and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk myself!" I yelled at him.

"Edward, you need to sleep. Your going to school tomorrow." _Here we go again! Now they're probably going to be even more over protective. If that's possible_.

"I'm 16, I think I can put myself to bed."

"Normally yes, but your injured, and you can't walk so I'm helping you."

"No, our not helping me, your slowing down my healing process. I need to walk by myself, build up my muscles again."

He glared down at me and I glared back up at him, annoyed. _Why did they treat me like a baby?!_ It was really starting to piss me off.

"Fine!" he huffed, putting me and the chair down on the middle floor, so I had to walk up one more staircase.

"Your room is at the end of the hall." He grumbled, walking away. I got up from the chair, and started the long walk up. I ignored the pain and walked on. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Emmett was right. I did need sleep, and I had school the next day. Ugh.

But, school did not seem so bad if Bella was going to be there, I might enjoy this year, I thought as I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Bella.

* * *

**_Review me and tell me what you think. So sorry that I'm leaving. But, if I'm coming back early, I'll update as soon as I can! I promise! Please don't hate me!_**


	9. Stupid, Reckless, Have Some Fun

_I have pictures in my profile, of Edward and Bella as Babies. Go take a look!_

_

* * *

_

_§Edward's POV§_

"Wake up sleepy head!" Emmett yelled in my ear. I jumped up in surprise. _Was it morning already?_ I opened my eyes groggily and glared up at him.

"I'm going to take a shower, where is the bathroom?"

"You have your own one this time. This house was big enough for it." Emmett answered, looking through my CD's. I got up and grabbed some clothes.

"Sure your going to be okay?" _Was he going to hold my hand while I took my shower?_

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him, a little harsher than I intended. He rolled his eyes and grumbled something on his way out. After my accident, they had only gotten more protective of me. _And I thought they were bad before..._

After I showered and got dressed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Mom said to me as she filled a plate with eggs and bacon. I smiled up at her. She was actually the one who let me do things that were a little dangerous. When I was little she let me climb the tree in the back yard. Of course I fell down and broke my arm, but she still let me do stuff like that anyway. Probably because of the lack of freedom she had as a child.

"Hey mom. I think I can walk today. If I use a cane or something like that."

"That's wonderful Edward. I talked to the principal and he said that you did not need to participate in P.E. But, you need to watch. You can read a book or something in the mean time." She said, handing me a book. _'Darren Shan'_ Oh, the irony. The book was about vampires. Only it was wrong about everything. I laughed and she smiled down at me. This was the first book she gave me. When I was old enough to read that is.

"I thought you might enjoy that one." Dad walked in with a black cane in his hand.

"I heard you might need this. Try walking with it." He handed it to me and I got up. This wasn't so bad. I could do this all day.

"I might look like an old man, but at least I can walk." I said, chuckling. I must look really stupid.

"Bella can help you around school today. By the way, she's driving up here right now. You should go get ready." I walked out of there, trying to use the cane as little as possible. I almost fell a couple of times, but it was better than the wheelchair.

I picked up my bag as the doorbell rung. Loud and clear. I opened the door, and there she stood. Her beauty always amazed me.

"Hello Edward. Ready to go?" She asked with a smile. _Stop smiling like an idiot!_ I scolded myself. I had the biggest goofy grin on my face.

"Yeah, lets go. Bye Mom!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to use the wheelchair? We could bring it just in case."

"Nah, its okay. I'll just sit down if I get tired." She nodded and we walked over to her truck. It was a 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck. Her car smelled like strawberries, just like her.

The car ride was silent. I occasionally glanced her way, and I found her doing the same thing. Which made us grin and blush.

"So…" I started lamely, trying to think of something to say. We were in the parking lot, 15 minutes early.

"So…" She mimicked me.

"Is there anything I should know about? I mean with the school. Are there some people that I should stay away from?"

"No, everybody is nice here. The girls will probably throw themselves at you though, so I would watch out for that." She giggled. I frowned. _Why would they throw themselves_ _at me?_ Seeing my puzzled look she rolled her eyes.

"Why would they do that?" I felt stupid for asking, but I seriously didn't get why.

"Because…you know…you look like that….you know what I mean, don't make me say it!" _Look like that?_

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" I was actually nervous with her answer._ What if she said I was ugly? What if she didn't like me like me?! Of course she doesn't, why would she?_

"Edward, breathe." She said looking panicked. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath. I let the air I held in fan out over her face. Her eyes glazed over and she looked like she was in some sort of daze. She shook her head like she was trying to get out of it.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look. And that's why they are going to throw themselves at you. Because your….handsome." She blushed the deepest blush I have ever seen. I started at her in disbelief. _Me, handsome?_ I was happy with the answer, but come on! Handsome? I think not.

"Maybe there is something wrong with your eyes." She glared back at me and rolled her eyes.

"You don't see yourself very clearly. And my eyes are perfect, thank you very much." I didn't say anything back, she would probably just argue on about it. We walked to the office in silence. But it was comfortable, so it didn't matter.

I almost fell a couple of times, but Bella steadied me, grabbing my hand for better balance. It was the best feeling ever. Walking up to the office, holding the school's most beautiful girl hand. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

People were giving us curious glances, and some of the girls glared at Bella.

The office was small, but cozy. The last school I went to was much bigger. The lady behind the desk was…fat. I know that that is a rude thing to even think. But sometimes, its just fact. I actually felt bad for the chair.

"Hello Bella. And who is this gentleman?" She said, looking at me in a sort of…dreamy way. I suppressed a shudder and looked down at the desk.

"Edward Cullen." I muttered.

"Oh, yes! We have been expecting you fore quite some time now. Along with your siblings. I heard what happened to you, I hope that you are okay." _How could she know what happened to me? I had never met the woman before. She just learned my name!_

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, here is your schedule. Bella can show you all your classes, so you will not need a map. Get all of your teachers to sign this slip and come back here at the end of the day and give it back to me. Have a good day."

"Thank you." I said quickly. I couldn't wait to get out of there. As soon as the door closed, Bella started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny." I asked. I was suppose to sound bored, but how could I when she was laughing. It just lighted up the place.

"Did you see the way she flirted with you?! Oh my god, that was hilarious!" She said between giggles.

"Glad you find it funny." I grumbled, dragging her with me. Which was not that easy because she could barely walk from all her laughing. I stopped and waited for her to finish. She did after a couple of minutes, but her eyes were still dancing with amusement. I grabbed her hand and we started walking to first class, English.

We walked in and I got my slip singed, by a very grumpy old man. The whole class was whispering, looking at our hands, that was still clasped together.

Five minuets into the class I got a note tossed on my desk. I looked around and saw a girl with dirty blond hair and a fish-like face wink at me and nod to the paper.

_'My name is Lauren Mallory. Like, what's your name?'_ What an original note. I answered her anyway, trying to be polite.

_'Edward Cullen.'_ I replied tossing the note back to her desk. I glanced at Bella, and she was looking at us, frowning slightly.

_'Are you, like, dating Swan?'_ That was just rude and nosy. I showed Bella the note and she rolled her eyes.

_'No, we are just really good friends.'_

_'Do you know her secret?'_ How could someone be so cold? I think she was one of the meanest people I have ever met.

_'Yes, I know. But I really can't see how this is any of your business.'_ That was a bit rude, but she had it coming.

_'You shouldn't waste your time on Cancer-girl. She'll be gone soon anyway.You should hang out with me.'_ This was getting me really mad. _How dare she speak of Bella like that?!_

_'I'm not wasting any time. But I am now, speaking with you. Don't you ever talk about Bella like that ever again. She has a name. And I wouldn't hang out with you for all the_ _money in the world.'_ I wrote back. It wasn't too harsh and it wasn't nice. I did not want to scoot down to her level. I was better than that, talking bad about others, just so she could look better.

She didn't reply after that, so I concentrated on the lesson instead. The rest of the morning was uneventful, a guy named Mike Newton wanted me to ditch Bella and hang out with his _'crew'._ I think I was known as a loser already, seeing as I said no to all the _'Cool kids'._

"Hey Bella, Edward. How was your first day? I saw this girl with a really cute top! I'm going to buy it though. I have the next class with you guys, just so you know. Its biology, don't you just love it?! It's so fu--Hey Jasper! How was your first day." That's Alice to you. She never stopped amaze me with how much she could talk, and yet not talk about anything.

"I talked with this girl named Lauren something. She was really mean. I can see why your not friends with her." I said, addressing Bella.

"I'm amazed that Jessica hasn't gotten to you yet. But your lucky, she is in the biology class." She said sarcastically. This Jessica person sounded like a pain in the butt, but I had to give her a shot. No matter what.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles with me this afternoon? I need some new books."

"Sure, I could use some new books. And I'm sure you want that new CD you talked about last night." I said chuckling. She had ranted on about a CD named Linking Park. I had heard of them, and she was shocked that I had only heard one song.

"Oh! Yeah, that would be nice." She blushed a little, looking away embarrassed.

"Come on guys! We're going to be late! And I heard that the teacher, Mr. Banner, is PMS'ing! It said so in the girls locker room. We better hurry!" She said dancing out the door, not really waiting for us. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you feeling tired?" She asked me suddenly.

"No, I'm fine." She nodded but looked like she didn't believe me.

"And why, Miss. Swan, are you late to my class?" Asked Mr. Banner. He was short and bald, and his face was twisted into a wicked frown. He looked like a possessed clown. Not a pretty picture.

"We were talking and lost track of time. Sorry Mr. Banner, it will not happen again." She said politely, placing herself in her seat. Alice was at the other end of the room, grinning like a mad woman. Mr. Banner signed my slip and I was sent to the only available seat. Next to Bella. I couldn't of asked for a better place to be seated.

"Today, you will be paired up with your lab partner. You are going to discuss Chapter 3 in the text book. I have some business in the office I need to attend to. Any questions, just ask each other." And with that, grumpy old Mr. Banner left.

"Do you want to know what he really does in the office?" Bella whispered to me, giggling. From the wicked smile she had on, I was guessing it wasn't paper work.

"His making out with the art teacher! I walked in on them last week. He doesn't know I know, thank god." She giggled. _Gross! Old people._ I suppressed a shudder. I could never look at the man again.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanly. Your Edward Cullen, right?" I looked up and saw a short girl with big crazy brown hair. She had a nasal voice that hurt my ears.

"Yes, that's my name. Nice to meat you." I tried to be polite. Something all the women in my house had burned into my head form I was little. I was used to the manners they had back in the 1900. I didn't talk like the regular teenage boy either, something I picked up from Jasper.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime? Like, right after school today?" She looked like I had answered her yes already. She smirked at Bella and bashed her eyelashes at me.

"I'm going out with Bella tonight." She looked at us in disbelief, like she just saw someone tear off there skin and a living toothbrush popped out yelling _'LET THE TOOTHBRUSH LIVE!'._

"You're going out with Cancer-girl? But, you could go out with me instead!" _What was it with people here?_

"Hello, I'm right here Jessica! I can hear you, and my name is Bella. Not Cancer-girl." She said firmly glaring up at '_Jessica'_.

"Butt out Cancer-girl. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Edward. Ditch her and hang out with us instead, we're much cooler." She tried to reason with me. Oh if she was a guy, she would have a black eye and a broken arm 4 minutes ago.

"Well, I'm not cool. And I would never ditch Bella, She is nice and kind, unlike some people. And don't you ever talk to her like that again, or I swear you will regret it." I said in a deadly calm voice, glaring up at her. Everyone in class was looking at me in awe, like I just slapped the queen of England.

"Well, here is my number anyway, if you change your mind, which you will." _Was she that stupid? I just insulted her in front of the whole class, and she gives me her number_. I just ripped it apart right in front of her and tossed it at the floor.

"Just come and get a new one when Bella isn't around, I know you want it." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I glared and shook my head. Stupid people like that would never get it. She walked away, swaying her hips while she walked. It looked like she had hurt her foot or something.

"Edward, that was rude of you and you know it. You could have been nicer, even if she was mean and rude!" Alice scolded me, popping up out of nowhere. We jumped in surprise.

"I can't tolerate people talking to Bella that way. She deserved every word, and I don't regret a thing." I said sternly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Whatever. I think Rosalie was even more rude to her than you were and I didn't say anything then, so I guess I can't say anything now."

"Rosalie?" Bella questioned, puzzled. _What did she say?_ Rosalie could be rather mean. I think she sent three girls crying out of the bathroom in three minutes flat. A new record for her. I had often thought that maybe her power was being mean and get people to cry…If it was, it would not surprise me.

"Yeah, she sort of yelled at that Jessica girl, and Lauren I think her name was. They were following her around." Alice explained with a shrug, like it was no big deal. It wasn't really, but Bella's eyes went huge.

Mr. Banner walked in again, the little hair he had on his almost bald head, was everywhere. It didn't look like he had tried to hide his little make out session. His face was flushed and his thin lips were smeared with a shocking pink. It was hard not to laugh, he looked so stupid!

"Well, I hope you all used your time well, and did as you were told. You can go five minutes earlier today. So get out!" Was he that naïve, that he thought a group of 16 year olds were going to do homework without supervision?

"So, what do you have next Edward?" Bella asked me, packing her stuff. I stood up and did the same.

"I have P.E, but I'm just going to sit and read." Her eyes lit up more and more with every word I spoke.

"I have P.E too. What book are you reading?" She truly was a book monster.

"Darren Shan. Nr. One. I have read it before, but that's a long time ago. Have you heard of it before?" I asked her as we made our way to the gym.

"I love those books! Although, I think he has something wrong about vampires. It just doesn't seem realistic. Like with the way they drink blood. I don't think vampires would use there nails, or stop drinking after a little while. And the way they change, maybe, but come on, nails to that too? He has a good imagination, but I don't think vampires are like that. " She said exdited. She did not know how right she was, about everything. And the fact that she liked them, just made my day.

"You like vampires?" I asked her exited. She blushed and looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, sort of. There's just something about them that is fascinating. You must think I'm crazy." She laughed a nerves laugh.

"Not at all. I find vampires fascinating as well." I said looking into her eyes. I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped in front of the girls locker room.

"Do you think that the book is right, I mean with the age and all. That they can get one year older every ten years?" She asked me softly. We were standing really close. I hardly noticed all the glares we were getting.

"Maybe." Was all I could choke out. I hesitantly raised my arm and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She blushed and closed her eyes, a small smile played on her perfect lips.

"I'll see you inside." I mumbled and rushed into the gym, embarrassed. I just couldn't keep my hands to myself, could I? It didn't look like she minded, though. It looked like she liked it. Was it possible, that she like me back? She had kissed my cheek yesterday, but that could just be a friendly thing too.

Everyone came out of the changing rooms and started talking. Bella came over and sat down besides me.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey. Are we going straight after school? I have my wallet and everything, so for me its okay. Do you need anything at home before we leave?"

"I forgot my wallet at home. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with me or not." She blushed, I smiled a croocked smile her way, and she looked dazzled.

"Okay, then we'll just stop at your place before we leave." I said shrugging.

"Swan! Get down here now!" The teacher, coach. Clap yelled. I hadn't noticed that the class had started. She blushed and walked slowly over to the teacher. Muttering a quiet apology. I loved that blush. It was so beautiful, just like her.

I started reading my book. Getting lost into it. It didn't matter that I knew what was going to happen, it was still exciting. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around frantically. And there she stood laughing slightly at me.

"Edward, we can leave now. Everybody left ten minutes ago. Do you really get that lost in your books?" Bella asked me amused. She really didn't have anything to say, because she had told me yesterday that she was obsessed with books and could sit through a snow storm and not notice it before she was done.

"Sorry, the book just got really exciting. I only have three chapters left."

"You read pretty fast." She said with awe.

"I just read a lot." I said shrugging.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I packed my stuff. She looked a little uncomfortable and her eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to look at.

"Just to warn you. My mom is home, and she's…not always so polite." She explained. I nodded my head. I have talked to so many rude people today that one more can't hurt that much.

We walked out to the car in silence, holding hands. We walked past Rosalie's car, and my family was about to get in. They took one look at our hands and snickered.

"I'm going to come home later. Me and Bella are going to Port Angeles. Bye!" I said as I walked passed them, ignoring the smirks they had on. They could laugh all they wanted, I wouldn't let go of her hand for the world.

We got in the car and started to drive.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I realized I hadn't asked that question yesterday. There was so much about her that I didn't know, she was so mysterious.

"I have an adopted brother. He's five. They got him the year before I was diagnosed with cancer. His parents died in a car accident. He's spoiled and mean. I've warned you. And, if we're lucky, maybe my dad isn't home." She really disliked her family, I could tell. I wonder why. If she was so nice, how come the rest of her family sounds so mean?

Her house wasn't so big. And she had a lot of trash around in the yard. I frowned. She should live like a goddess, not in garbage.

"Sorry for the mess." She said embarrassed. I could get why, but I didn't want her to be.

"Bella get the paper!" A woman yelled from the doorway. She was wearing a robe and her blond hair looked like it had never seen a brush before. She had long red nails, holding a cigarette. She had make-up smeared all around her eyes. I'm assuming that this was her mother.

"That's my mom. Try to speak as little as possible, only answer her and never ask anything. We wont be long, I promise." Bella whispered as we  
walked out of the car and up to the porch. Her mom snatched the mail and walked inside, without saying 'hi' or anything.

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Edward, so don't wait up." Bella yelled as she walked into the house.

"Like I would 'wait up' for you." I heard her mumble. I wanted to yell at her, but I bit down hard. It was better to follow Bella's advise.

I stood in the hall way, feeling out of place. Her house was filled with beer bottles and whine. The air smelled like smoke, from all the smoking it looked like her mother did.

"Who the hell are you?" Her mother asked me. I was a little shocked at how she talked to me, a complete stranger.

"Edward Cullen." I answered, following Bella's advise. She looked me over, as if sizing me up.

"What are you doing in my house?" _Wasn't it obvious?_

"I'm waiting for Bella." I replied. She got a bottle of whisky and started to drink from it without using a glass. I tried not to look at her, because I would probably look at her with disgust.

"Who are you?" Asked a little boy, who looked to be around five. Probably Bella's brother. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Not the cutest kid in the world, probably not even in this street. Lets just say he was ugly…

"Edward Cullen."_ Can't she hurry up and get her wallet? I want to go!_

"My name is Joshua Toby Swan." He said proudly. I just nodded and looked inside to see any sign for Bella. She came around the corner and almost ran to the door.

"Bye Mom. J.T." She glared down at her little brother and pushed past him. He snickered and pulled out 20 bucks from his pocket.

"I still have your 20!" He yelled and was about to run away from her. I snatched the 20 and handed it to Bella. He stuck his tongue out at me and stomped inside. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to her car.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. But J.T stole all my money and hid it around my room. He is stupid enough to hide it on the same place he always does, so it wasn't that hard to find." She said backing out from her driveway.

"Your mother was…nice." I tried to lie to her, but a monkey could understand that I was lying.

"I know that she is rude, you don't have to lie to me about that. I'm sorry if she said or did anything inappropriate. I really am." She said sincerely.

"She didn't do anything." That was half true. She did drink from a whisky right in front of me. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but its not what you do the first time you meat someone. It gives a bad first impression.

"Okay, enough about her. Where do you want to go first? The book store, or the music store. You can pick." She changed the subject over to the trip. And I happily let her, I did not want to talk about her mom anymore.

"How about Books first, then music?" I knew she would want to go to the book store first, even if I was dying to know where the music store was. I still wanted her to smile and be happy. It worked, cause she grinned up at me.

"I think I'll bye Blood and Chocolate. I haven't read it yet, but I heard it was really good. Its about Werewolf's, that much I know." I had asked my family if werewolf's existed. It would be logic if they did. If the world has vampires in it, then why not werewolf's? But they never answered me.

"I've heard of the movie. Didn't know there was a book about it too." I mused.

"You can borrow it when I'm done. You probably want to finish your Darren Shan books before you start anything new." She giggled, and I laughed with her. I had been stupid enough to start reading two different series of books at once. It didn't work out as well as I though it would. It ended with one big headache and a ripped book.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait." We drove in silence for a few minuets before she said something that surprised me.

"Your family seems very protective of you. it's a little strange, since Alice is the same age as us, and the others aren't that much older."

"I know, and I hate every minuet of it. I can't do anything, I'm not 'aloud'. I just want to be stupid, you know? Do something---"

"Stupid, reckless. Have some fun?" She whispered the rest of my sentence. I looked at her in surprise. How could she know what I was about to say? Reading my puzzled expression, she sighted and looked out the front window, staring at the road.

"I know exactly what you mean. I want to do the same thing. It shouldn't be a problem ether. Just because I have cancer, people treat me like I can't do anything. Not that I have anyone protective or anything, but I sort of feel like I have to prove myself, you know, show them that I can do what everybody else can. And yet, I don't do anything at all." She sounded angry and frustrated. Like she really wanted to do something stupid. Witch got me the most stupid, brilliant plan I have ever had.

"Hey Bella, I know a way we can be stupid. Really stupid…." I grinned wickedly and she looked at me curiously in return. This was going to be fun. No matter how much trouble it would cause us, this would be seriously fun.

* * *

_Review and look at the pictures! You know you want too!_

_Love Diddly!_


	10. NO HANKY PANKY IN THE CAR!

_I know there is a lot of Edward's POV here, but i love writing from his POV!_

* * *

_§Edward's POV§_

I told her what my idea was and she looked at me in pure shock. Probably wondering why I would think of something like that.

"We wouldn't get in. We're to young!" She exclaimed. I smiled mischievously at her.

"We'll sneak in the back door." She looked deep in thought for a moment before she looked at me and smiled.

"You do know that your family is going to kill you if you do this? There is no way that they will not find out." She said with raised eyebrows. I nodded my head. It didn't really matter if they got mad at me or not. I wanted to be stupid, and this seemed like the perfect stupid thing to do.

"How are we going to get home? I can't drive if I'm drunk." She started driving to the bad end of the town, or so it looked like. We stopped in front of a place called Joey's.

"We'll figure it out. If we're going to be stupid and get drunk, we can't plan things. Let's just hope we don't wake up in a ditch tomorrow morning." I joked. She laughed and got out of the car. I let the cane stay, I could almost walk normal again.

I took her hand in mine and we walked inside. The place was really quiet, only one old man sitting in the bar talking to himself. And then there was the bartender, who looked really bored.

"Hello, two beer's please." Bella said politely. The guy didn't even look up when he handed us the two bottles of beer. Which was good for us, seeing as we aren't suppose to drink anything like this before we're 21.

"So…have you ever tasted tried anything like this before?" I asked her as we sat down in a booth. I took a sip and it tasted pretty good. I had never tasted anything like that before, because of my overprotective vampire family didn't think that it was appropriate. They were very much against alcohol.

"Yeah, I've tasted it, but I've never been drunk before. My parents won't care, but yours…and your siblings." She shook her head and took one big sip.

"How bad do you think my punishment will be?"

"I don't know…but it will be bad. You sure you want to do this?" There was no reason for me not to do this now, they could smell the one sip of beer on my breath before I even opened the front door. And Alice would probably know. _Stupid psychic sister._

"Of course! I'm sick and tired of them treating me like a little kid."

"Why do they treat you that way? Alice isn't any older than you, why aren't they over protective when it comes to her?" If only she knew how old Alice really was…I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyway.

"I don't know why…" I said shrugging. She would find out soon enough anyway, so it didn't really matter at the moment. I took another big sip.

"If we're going to get drunk, I think we'll need something stronger than this." I said, trying to change the subject. She noticed but didn't comment, which I was grateful for. I didn't know what to say about my family.

"How about…whisky? It tastes like crap, but my mom gets drunk pretty fast from it." Bella said blushing her lovely blush. I wanted to ask her if this was a good idea with the cancer and all, but that was her reason for doing this. So I kept my mouth shut. I nodded and called for the bartender.

"A bottle of whisky please." We smiled up at him innocently and he rose an eyebrow. The guy was big and had a lot of tattoos, not someone you want trouble with.

"I'm going to ignore that you are too young- way too young- if you promise not to tell your folks were you got the booze from. Bottle of whisky coming up." He said chuckling. We looked at him shocked. Sure I knew I didn't look old enough, and Bella didn't look that old either. But the fact that he pointed it out and still let us buy stuff…

"Well that was nice." Bella said shrugging. I nodded and the guy came back with a bottle of whisky and two big mugs. He filled them up and left us. I raised my glass and Bella did the same.

"To overprotective parents, siblings, and people who think we can't do anything." Bella said in a formal tone. We laughed and downed our mugs in one big gulp. This was going to be a long night….

* * *

_§Alice POV§_

"Jasper drive faster!" I yelled at him. We were driving to Port Angeles as quickly as possible. I had seen Edward and Bella getting drunk in a bar. _How could he be so stupid?!_ _He is 16 years old, and he is at that place drinking_. I was so mad at him that I felt like beating the crap out of something or someone. I knew I couldn't do anything to him, he was just a fragile human after all, I could kill him if I got too mad.

"I'm driving as fast as I can! Are you sure you saw the right thing?" He asked calmly_. How the hell could he be calm at a time like this?! Our baby brother and his soon to be girlfriend were drunk! For crying out loud, he just got out of the hospital!_

"Of course I'm sure! He was all over Bella and they were laughing like crazy people. He was holding a bottle of whisky in his hands too. So yes, Jasper, I'm sure I saw the right thing." I snapped at him. Oh he was in so much trouble!

"I don't get why he would do this. This is so unlike him. He must have known that he would get caught. A simple breath mint wont work on vampires, he knows that." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"I don't care why he did it! I only care about the fact that he did it! He is in so much trouble!" we stopped outside the place that I had seen in my vision and got out as quickly as we could, for a human. Sometimes I hate pretending to be human, it just sucked at times like this.

There was no sign of them at the bar. The only people there was a man talking to himself and a prostitute taking a drink. And of course, the bartender, the only sober person in the place. I rushed over to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had seen two teenagers here tonight. A boy with bronze hair and a girl with brown hair. Have you seen them? We were suppose to meet them here tonight but they aren't here, so I was wondering if you had seen them?" I asked him in a voice that even I wanted to gag at, and it was my voice!

"Yeah, I had to throw them out. They were a little…inappropriate." That would probably be what I saw in my vision. Bella was sitting in his lap and Edward was touching her all over the place, and all she did was giggle like a crazy lady, not caring one bit that Edward was just being down right rude.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked a bit rudely. I was really starting to get nervous.

"Honey, they were so drunk that not even they know were they're going. But I saw them stumbling down that way." He said, pointing in that direction.

"_I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Jasper yelled at the prostitute that was desperately trying to…get some work? She pouted and got back to her drink. We walked out and decided that we would follow them without the car.

"Have you seen anything else?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I was about to reply when I smelled Edward, at least it smelled somewhat like him. It was like a Edward, whisky, bloody, inky sort of smell. I glanced up at Jasper and saw that he had smelled it too.

We walked faster after the smell and it got stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Oh god, please don't be in there." Jasper groaned. I followed his gaze and saw a little tattoo shop right in the middle of two big buildings. Sure enough, they were there. At least Bella was there, sitting in the waiting room, trying to get a gum of the floor.

"We need to stop him, maybe we can still make it." We rushed inside and was met by a very drunk Bella. Her hair was a big mess and her blouse was buttoned all wrong.

"Alice! I love you Alice! Hey Edward, Alice is here!" She slurred her words. I smiled hesitantly at her as she made her way over to me and practically fell on me in a 'hug'.

"Bella, do you have a tattoo?" Jasper asked her, like she was three years old.

"No but I'm getting one right after Edward, and then we will go skinny dipping, but I can't tell you that because it's a secret." She giggled and almost fell backwards.

Jasper walked into the room were my babbling baby brother was happily talking to the tattoo lady. He came out only seconds later and looked at me sadly.

"We were too late. He is already done."

"YEY! Then its my turn. I'm getting Edward on my butt." She said proudly. She had to sit down because she was wobbling to much to stand.

"No, we are going home now Bella. And you are coming with us." Jasper said to her in the same childish voice. She pouted and looked away. Edward came wobbling out and he had to hold on to Jasper for support.

"Jasper! Look what I have!" He said loudly. He ripped his shirt of and showed us his bloody chest. He had the name Bella written on his left side. We were used to the smell of his blood, so it didn't affect us that much. The temptation was still there, but when his blood was full of ink and whisky, it sort of turned the blood lust off.

"Oops, I didn't think about the blood!" We needed to leave before he said something more that could reveal our existence. I grabbed Bella and Jasper grabbed Edward, and we rushed out of there and speed walked to the car.

"What were you thinking?! Edward, your sixteen, you are not suppose to be drunk! And you dragged Bella into this too! You should really be ashamed of yourself! Just wait until we get home, Mom and Dad are waiting for you!" He wasn't listening though, he was to busy making out with Bella in the backseat to even listen to me yelling at him.

"Hey, you two! No hanky panky in the car! Don't make me come back there!" I threatened. Now I knew how Edward felt it when Jasper and I were in the backseat, doing that.

"Can we _hanky panky_ when we get home?" Edward said, laughing, saying the word _'hanky panky'_ over and over again.

"NO, no hanky panky when we get home either. Not now, not ever. You're to young to hanky panky!" I yelled at them, glaring. I focused my attention back on the road, even though Jasper was driving.

"We are not drunk." Bella slurred, giggling.

"Don't lie to us Bella, it's not nice." Jasper said amused. _He thought this was funny!?_ I nudged him hard in the ribs. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but at least it made me feel better.

"Oh, come on Alice. He is okay, everything is fine."

"Fine? Fine?! He has a freaking tattoo on his chest! Which, by the way, he did not have when he left! So everything is not fine!" I yelled at him.

"And another thing. They could have been killed, or killed someone else. We have school tomorrow, which they will be going to, even with a hangover. This isn't funny Jasper, I got really scared. They are just humans, they could die so easily." We were talking vampire speed so they wouldn't hear us. Not that I think they would, because they were back too making out.

"But he is fine, they're both fine. Everything will be okay. And I promise you, this will be the last time they ever drink. I'll make sure of that." He winked at me. I glanced in the rear view mirror, and looked at my human little brother. They were really going to regret this.

* * *

_Hey everybody! I'm back! Yey...or something like that. Anyway, Sorry for not writing more than one chapter, but i was on vacation after all...And we just got a new puppy, and he woke me up everyday at 6 in the morining. So i was tierd. Pluss, i have two other dogs that woke me us as well. But enough about that. Review please, and no flames! I don't like flames. _

_Love Diddly!_

_XD_


	11. Alice Rimes With Pie

_So sorry for the hold up, but I'm helping my parents build a garadge, so I'm wrking all day. But, I don't usually sleep more than half an hour so I'm going to write at night for you guys! R&R!_

* * *

_§Alice POV§_

We arrived at the house half an hour later. The rest of the family was standing on the porch, arms crossed. They all looked like they wanted to kill someone.

Jasper helped me drag Edward and Bella out of the car. It may sound easy, but it was pretty hard when they were making out and had to be dragged separate ways.

"Were did Edward go?" Bella asked confused. I ignored her and dragged her to the porch where Edward was standing.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" They yelled when they saw each other. It would have been cute in another situation, but I was so ready to kick something! I only glared at them. We walked inside and sat them on the sofa.

"Alice rhymes with pie." Bella giggled. _My name did not rhyme with pie! They must be more drunk then I thought_. They started laughing hysterically and almost fell off the couch.

"Edward, your mother and I am very disappointed in you." Carlisle said sternly. But I could that he wasn't that mad at them.

His eyes were twinkling with amusement. He was hanging out with Emmett too much.

"Look Bella, he has eyebrows!" Edward whispered loudly. They tried not to laugh but they failed miserably. I could see the smile creeping up in the corners of Carlisle's mouth so I nudged him hard in the ribs so he would straighten up.

"Edward dear, that was very irresponsible, and you dragged Bella into this too. Why did you do this?" Esme asked gently. She never yelled at anyone, but I could see that she wanted to right now.

"Cuz, your guys can't have fun." He slurred, leaning on Bella for support. She was playing with a stone in her hands. Petting it and giving it hugs.

"Maybe we should wait until they're sober to yell at them. This isn't working so great." Jasper suggested. We all nodded but no one moved. We didn't know what to do. Well, I didn't. I had never taken care of a drunk person before.

"Knock knock." Bella said suddenly, dropping her stone. Edward looked sleepy and ecxited at the same time, which I normally would have laughed at, but they were the only ones laughing. Well, except Emmett, he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Who's where?" Edward answered, a wrong answer, but it was close…sort of.

"The kitten."

"The kitten who?" Edward got more and more excited by the minute and he was bouncing around in his seat.

"I like whisky!" Bella yelled out, getting the both of them into another laughing fit.

"We sure know that, I can smell your whisky breath from all the way across the room." Emmett exclaimed, his booming laughter filling the air. Rosalie hit him in the back of his head, and glared at him. But her eyes still held amusement and I could see the little smile on her face.

"Am I the only one in this family who is mad at them for what they did?! How can you possibly find this amusing?!" I yelled at them.

"Because you have a stick shoved up your---" Edward didn't get to finish his matter-of-fact sentence because everybody yelled---"Edward!" At the same time. Bella looked confused and then yelled after the rest of us--"Edward!" Like she was scolding him. He only smiled and started kissing her again.

"None of that." Carlisle said gently, grabbing Edwards arms and placing him in a chair for himself.

"We didn't do anything!" He yelled, laughing for some reason. _I'm glad I can't get drunk_, I thought to myself. Because they were both making fools of themselves.

"I'm hungry." Bella said, getting up. She tried to walk past Emmett into the bathroom, but she bumped right into him and almost fell back. Luckily, Emmett caught her in time.

"That's the bathroom Bella. I can make you something, if you like." He said amused.

"But I'm hungry."

"Yes, I know. But we don't have food in the bathroom. I can make you something in the kitchen."

"But I'm hungry." She said again. He sighed frustrated and just glared down at her. Her lower lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you so mean!?" She screamed at him. He looked shocked and tried to get her to stop crying but she stumbled over to Esme and cried on her shoulder. Even I didn't see that one coming.

"Great going Emmett, now look what you did!" Rosalie whacked him in the head and walked over to Bella so she could comfort her.

"What the hell did I do!?" He said exasperated. He probably didn't know how scary he could look when he glared down at someone, especially when he had to look _down_ at them. His eyes got all shadowed and creepy and….scary…

"Emmett that was not nice. Go to your room." Esme scolded gently. He huffed and stormed off. I felt a little sorry for him, it wasn't his fault that he looked so scary.

"Emmett got in trouble!" Edward yelled from under the coffee table. He was laying on his back, looking up at the rest of us.

"Are they going to be done soon?" I asked Carlisle, I hated seeing them like this. It was frustrating and not funny at all.

"They'll probably be like this for a few hours. And then they'll fall asleep. I have to call her parents and tell them were Bella is." He said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

_§Carlisle POV§_

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen speaking, I--"

"What do you want?" Said her mother impatiently, cutting my sentence short.

"I was calling for Isabella. Is it okay if she spend the night here? She is having so much fun with my daughter Alice, and they asked if---" Again, I was rudely cut off.

"Why would I care? Its late, go to bed like the rest of the world!" She slammed the phone and the line went dead. That was not what I had expected to hear from her. I had met her once, and she was not a pleasant person, but I didn't expect her to be as mean as this. I actually think the last time a woman yelled at me was when I was human. Well, except the woman in this house, they had no problem yelling at me what so ever.

Alice came into the kitchen and glared at me. I looked back at her puzzled.

"Why did you laugh and smile in there so they could see? Your only encouraging them!"

"Alice, I know what they did was wrong, and I am not pleased with it. But _if_ they are going to be changed next year, is it really that big of a deal if they get drunk now? It will just be an experience for them. They can never do that again you know."

"But why couldn't he just ask us if it was okay? He could explain this to us, and we could of watched them. This was irresponsible of him, I don't know why he would do such a thing." She looked thoughtful and I could see that she was having a vision.

When she snapped out of it, she frowned and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"They're done being drunk now. Edward will puke in one, two, three." And there the disgusting sound came. I frowned too, but for different reasons. I didn't like it when he got sick. I was used to that from the hospital, so it didn't bother me the same way anymore.

"I'll go and clean it up." She said with a little smile and got the cleaning supplies and went to do the dirty work.

"Esme dear, could you come in her for a second." I asked gently. She walked at a human pace and sat down on the other side of the table.

"What do you think his punishment should be dear?" She asked the question that I was planning on asking her.

"I was about to ask you the same. I really don't know. He will be grounded, of course. Do you think two weeks sounds good?"

"Yes, that's fine. And we will take away his music at the same time."

"And he could help you in the garden and around the house."

"What about Bella, should he be aloud to see her?" She asked softly. We heard something break in the living room, but ignored it. Jasper could take care of it.

"She is his first friend, and now it looks like more than friend. I don't think we should ruin that by saying he can't see her for two weeks. And I think she should be able to come over too." I said smiling. She looked surprised but didn't comment. I liked the new happy Edward, and I did not want to take away his reason for being so happy. That would be cruel.

"Anything else?" She asked me after a brief silence.

"Ah, yes. We should make their morning…not so pleasant. We do not want this happening again now do we?" I asked her mischievously. She laughed her beautiful laugh and shook her head.

"Sometimes, I forget that your not older then 25." She said, shaking her head. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Mom, Dad, they fell asleep now…on the floor. Should we leave them there or carry them up to his room. She can just sleep in his bed. We'll hear if they wake up." Emmett said, sticking his head inside the door. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll help you." I offered. I walked out to the living room and there they were, lying on the floor on top of each other.

"How did they end up like that?" I asked puzzled. I Picked Bella up in my arms and started walking up to Edward's room. Emmett was right behind me the whole way with Edward over his shoulder.

"Well, Edward offended Rose by saying something mean, so she left. And Alice was done with the puke so she was cleaning the bucket in the bathroom or something like that. Jasper got dizzy with all the mood swings from these two, so he went up to his room to lay down for a bit. And then Bella broke the lamp on the coffee table so I was picking it up so they wouldn't step in it and bleed. And when I turned around, Edward was kissing Bella, but she was sleeping on the floor, while he was kissing her. So I tried to drag him off, but he sort of turned his head in the same time, so my finger poked his head and he blacked out. It wasn't hard or anything, I don't know why he blacked out from it!" By the time Emmett was done rambling, we had reached Edward's room. We laid them down next to each other and Emmett pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Its okay Emmett. You didn't do it on purpose and he is fine, so everything should be okay." I reassured him. He smiled gratefully and turned back to looking at them. They had snuggled up to each other and Edward had his arm around her waist.

"Didn't know he would be such a pervert when he got drunk." Emmett said, laughing quietly. I must admit, I did not expect that either. He was always a gentleman, and wasn't like a normal teenage boy.

"He shocked us all with that." I said smiling. His brothers and sisters would tease him about that for a few centuries, and I had no problem with that.

"Are they going to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course. They were the once who were stupid enough to do this on a school night. I will not let them skip school just because they were stupid."

"You are really enjoying this punishment thing, aren't you?"

"I have never done it before, Edward was always nice as a kid, he still is, so this is the first time I have ever had to do something like that. And I will admit, I like it, just a little bit." I said with a grin. I would not lie. It was true…

"But come on, lets go. We do not want to disturb them now do we?"

"Not until tomorrow morning at least." Emmett grinned. It would be fun to wake them up. Very fun…

* * *

_REVIEW!! MOHAhAHAHAHAHAHA...HA?... please?_


	12. You Don't Remember!

_Sorry for the hold up. And I am ashamed of myself to say that I don't have any exuse what so ever for being this late. So your just goign to have to yell at me. No Flames!_

_

* * *

_

_§Bella POV§_

**BANG!**

I jumped up and looked around, startled at the sound. I regretted it almost at once, because I had the worst headache I had ever had in my short sixteen year old life.

The light was on in my room and the light hurt my eyes. I took the blanket and placed it over my head.

"Get up you two! You have to get ready for school you know!" Alice yelled in my ear. _Why is Alice in my room?_ I thought.

"Alice please, my head hurts. Can you turn off the lights and leave?!" Edward asked from under the blankets too. _What the HELL is Edward Cullen doing in my bed, in my house?!_

"Why are you all in my room?" I asked weakly. I was surprised to find my voice so small. Alice laughed and I felt Edward tense besides me.

"Please say that that didn't happen…" Edward whispered, sounding mortified. _What is he talking about?_

"Bella, you are at our place. And yes Edward, everything happened. Now come on, we have some nice runny eggs waiting downstairs!" Alice talked in a yelling sort of way. She grabbed the blankets and dragged them off of us, so the cold morning air hit our warm body's.

"How did I end up at your place?" I asked, my voice muffled after I pulled the pillow over my head. My head hurt so much I didn't really care if Edward saw me, or why I was in his bed. All I felt was sick and tired. I just wanted to seep, no matter were I was.

"Oh, god….Bella I'm so sorry." Edward whispered. It sounded like he was in pain, like it took great effort for him to say anything to me.

"GET UP!" Rosalie said in a high pitch voice from the door. I winched and moaned. That hurt like hell.

"Keep it down, please. And turn of the lights." Edward pleaded with her. I didn't think she would hear him whisper that from all across the room, but she scoffed and huffed.

"It's your fault, so don't think I'll be nice and baby you. You were the stupid once, getting drunk on a school night. Come on, get up. School starts in an hour." She slammed the door loudly and I winched again.

"We got drunk?" I asked half surprised. I sort of already knew it, I just wanted someone to confirm it. I was surprised that I did it.

"Yes, and it's all my fault. I talked you into it. I'm so sorry." He sounded so sincere.

"Its okay, Edward. I'm just a little surprised. Do you mind if we skip today? My head hurts like hell." I whispered.

"Yeah, we should go back to sleep." He said sleepily. I noticed that his hand was on my waist, and he sort of tightened his grip on me, like he was afraid I would disappear. I wondered why he was holding me like that, it's not like we were dating or anything. Not that I minded, of course. I placed my hand on his chest and he winched and yelped.

I opened my eyes and looked at him startled. I removed my hand and saw that his shirt had a blood stain on it. I gasped and moved the shirt to the side, so I could see his injury. He had a tattoo, with the name '_Bella_' on his chest. "When did you get that?" I asked, shocked and a little embarrassed. Its not every day you find out that your one and only friend has your name tattooed on his chest. He blushed and hid his face in the pillow.

"You don't remember?" He asked me, a little surprised.

"Actually, I only remember that we order some whisky and everything was fuzzy after that." I closed my eyes and heard him gasp quietly. He hastily removed his hand from my waist and I felt him sit up on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw that he was clutching his head, swearing.

"You don't remember anything at all?!" He asked, almost panicked. He turned his head quickly in my direction and cringed.

"No, do you?" I asked. I was about to get up, but decided against it.

"Oh…um…no, I-I don't remember anything…just that I got the tattoo last night when we were drunk." He said uncomfortable. I had the feeling that he was lying to me, like he didn't want me to know what happened.

"Then why did you panic like that?" I asked him softly.

"I just-just wanted to...um…know what we did." He said quietly.

"Guess we wont know…but we got home, so it can't be that bad. Lets just sleep, my head is going to explode soon." I closed my eyes and turned my head so that it was in the pillow. I heard him sigh sadly and lay backdown.

We laid there for about three minuets before the door busted open.

"Didn't Alice and Rosalie tell you to get up?! Come _on_, school start in half an hour!" Emmett said happily. I felt two gigantic arms around my waist and I was suddenly dragged out of bed. I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett had swung me over his shoulder, so I was hanging upside down. Not a good position when you feel like puking every few minuets.

"Emmett, please, put me down. I think I'm going to be sick." I begged him. He chuckled, but didn't put me down. He went over to Edward's side of the bed and grabbed him around the waist too. He yelped and held one hand to his head in pain, like it would fall of him if he let go. Emmett put him on his other shoulder, and started walking down the stairs.

"If you don't want to change clothes you better walk to the bathroom." Edward threatened. Emmett laughed his booming, _loud_, laugh and started skipping with us on his shoulders, into the bathroom. He put us both down and I swung myself over to the bathtub, puking my brains out. Of course, that only made everything worse, because you don't want to see something like that when your sick.

"Don't give me that look Edward; this is your own fault. Nobody said you had to get drunk." Emmett said from the doorway.

"Emmett be nice, I can see that they are getting punished enough as it is. I don't like your idea of making the morning worse. Stop it right now. They have it bad enough as it is." I heard Esme say from behind Emmett. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. Esme, sweet and kind Esme knew what we had done. And she sounded so, so_ disappointed_ in us. I almost wished she would yell and scream.

What did she think of me now? Was she mad at me, for getting her youngest son drunk? Of course, it was his idea, but I went along with it. I didn't even try to stop him, I actually helped him. _How could I be so stupid?!_

"Oh come on! Let me have some fun with them. You know they deserve it!" Emmett begged her.

"Yes, they do deserve it. But look at them, dear. Can't you see how much pain they are in?" She sounded pained too, as though our pain made her hurt.

"Well, I have no problem watching them in pain, so you could just leave…" Emmett suggested, hesitantly.

"Emmett! You know you hate to see them in pain as much as I do, and I am not leaving them when they need nursing the most."

"But we agreed yesterday!"

"I don't care if I agreed with the king! They are not going back to school today. I have to go to work, so you are going to watch them. And if I hear that you have been mean…."She didn't say anything more, but the meaning was clear.

"I can't cook. And I don't know how to take care of sick _people_." Emmett pointed out. He said the word _people _strangely, like that was some sort of weird thing.

"Well, then Jasper will have to stay home too, and he can help you if you need anything."

"NO! ow…" I heard Edward mumble. Why didn't he want Jasper? He seemed like a better choice. He was more responsible and mature than Emmett could ever dream of being, a much better person to watch over to teenagers with the worst hangover in the entire world. At least that is what it felt like.

"What was that?" Emmett mocked him.

"No, I don't want Jasper to be here…"

"Well, I know that he is your big idol and everything. But, he already knows that your drunk, so he is already disappointed in you. Might as well let him stay, the damage is already done." Emmett sounded smug and irritated at the same time. I herd Edward groan and bang his head into the wall. Winching badly every time.

"Sorry, dear. But Jasper and Alice were the ones who picked you up yesterday." Esme said, apologetic.

"Your father will have a talk with you two when he gets home from work tonight. And he called your mother Bella. She said it was okay that you stayed here with us for a few days. Now I really need to go. Bye!" She said as she walked down the hall. I couldn't even hear her light footsteps as she touched the floor.

I walked slowly over to the sink and washed my face. I looked down at Edward. He was hanging over the toilet, his head resting on his arm.

"You okay?" I asked him gently. He nodded but didn't say anything. I looked over at Emmett and saw that he was looking concerned over at Edward. Something wasn't right.

"Look, he isn't that mad at you. Really, its true! He is just a _little_ disappointed."

"Whatever." Edward grumbled. He walked over to the sink and washed his face too. And then he just walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom again. Not even looking at me.

* * *

_§Edward's POV§_

This day could not have been worse. I wake up with a huge headache, found Bella laying beside me, looking gorgeous even with her hair all over the place. That last one wasn't so bad; I didn't mind it at all. Only that both of my sisters walked in and started nagging about us getting up for school. Like we would go to school with those headaches!

The bad part about Bella being there was that she didn't remember a thing. Not one thing. And me being the idiot I am had laid my freaking arm around her. She probably thought I was some sort of pervert or something. Which I was, when I was drunk that is. But everything seemed like a good idea yesterday.

And after that, I get humiliated by Emmett. But of course, I expected that. And then I puke all over the place, with her in the same room. Not the best way to impress a girl. Not that I am an expert on the subject, but even I knew that much.

And then, my idiot brother reminds me of Jasper. The one person-Vampire- I don't want to disappoint no matter what. And he was the one who came and got me the night before. I felt so ashamed of myself I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror.

How could I et him down. I heard what Emmett said, he was mad at me, disappointed. He hadn't even bothered coming up the stairs to yell at me. _I don't think I can stand it if he is giving me the silent treatment_, I thought to myself. _You forgot Bella in the_ _bathroom!_ A new voice yelled in my head. My eyes shot open and I looked around. My room was dark again and I could hear someone breathing besides me.

I must have fallen asleep. Because Bella was sleeping besides me. I would just have to face Jasper when I woke up again, maybe he wouldn't be so mad at me later.

* * *

_Okay, so that was another chapter. Is any one else mad at Bella in Eclips for doing that to Edward?! I was so disappointed when she kissed Jacob, and liked it! Jacob, off all people! And she maid it sound like She loved him more than Edward, but she couldn't do that to Edward. Poor Edward, i feel so bad for him._

**I HATE JACOB!** I'm now making a club. The name will be --Drumroll--- **_I.H.J.B._** _ (A.K.A I Hate Jacob Black.)_ That stupid _**git!**_

_**REVIEW NO FLAMES!!!!!!!**_


	13. Disappointed

_§Alice POV§_

"Jasper, you're being mean to him. You're not even mad and he thinks that you are disappointed in him. That's even worse. Go talk to him!" I said, not taking my eyes of the _'people magazine'._

"Go to school Alice, I can handle this myself. You know he deserves to feel guilty. And right now, he has plenty of it. I've never felt him this upset before. And it started when Emmett told him that I was disappointed." Jasper said, watching the TV.

"But he feels so bad about Bella not remembering anything. Put yourself in that position with me, you would feel like crap." I tossed the magazine at his head and grabbed my school bag.

"This isn't fair, no matter how big his mistake was. I'm agreeing with Esme, this is just cruel." I slammed the door hard as I walked out to the car. I heard the front door open and Jasper was standing in front of me within the second.

"Come on Alice, you know I'm going to talk to him eventually." I looked into the forest, and tried to walk around him. He stepped in front of me and held my tiny shoulders in his huge hands.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? You were fine with this plan last night." I snapped my eyes up to him and glared with all my tiny, little might. _How dear he not see the problem! Stupid manly man vampire._

"Have you even seen him today? Can you go up there look at that miserable face and tell me that you don't feel sorry for him?!" I snapped. He opened his mouth to argue, but I kept on going.

"His first friend ever outside of school is dying. We don't know if she even wants to be a vampire! And we have almost promised him that they are going to spend eternity together. They kissed last night, and she can't even remember! He was devastated, I saw the look on his face, heard the panic in his voice. And they both have hangovers, which doesn't look very good. And to top it all of, his Idol from the start, is disappointed in him. Can you honestly tell me, that you're not just a little bit sorry for him?" I asked him coldly, glaring at him. He was the one with the feeling-power-thingy, not the other way around.

"I didn't think of it like that." He whispered. He had a strange expression on his face, looking down at his feet like Edward did when we caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maybe you should think about that, then. I'm going to school." I ran vampire speed over to the car and hopped in. He didn't try to stop me, which was good, because then he would loose an arm._ Stupid manly man vampire._

_

* * *

_

_§Jasper's POV§_

Great, just great! Now I really feel guilty. How could I have missed so much, and Alice see it all. Did she have my power or something?!

I was going to have to do something with Edward, and fast. Because the guilt was eating at me from the insides. The punishment Bella was giving him was bad enough, he didn't need my disappointment to top it all of. Although, Bella didn't know she was punishing him, so I actually should, just so she wouldn't be suspicious….

No, I couldn't do that to him.

"Emmett, can you come down here for a sec?" I asked in a causal tone. Rosalie left with Alice and Carlisle and Esme went on some sort of thing together at the hospital.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, with a little smile on his lips.

"I think Alice is right…we shouldn't be hard on him today. And don't say anything about what happened last night. Bella can't remember, and Edward didn't take it too well. I think he was hoping that something would happen between them after last night….poor guy." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh come on! Everyone agreed to this yesterday! I want to tease and bug them. Please?!" Emmett made his puppy dog face, which looked rather stupid when he had to look down at me.

"You want to feel how he feels it?" I asked him with gritted teeth. I didn't let him response because I sent all the misery, guilt and sorrow Edward was feeling at the moment.

"Stop." he gasped out, looking pained.

"How can our little man feel that?" He asked, bewildered. I sighed and sat down on the sofa. Was it really all those things Alice said? That he was guilty about me and Bella, sad because Bella didn't remember.

"I think feeling that is punishment enough." I said quietly, ignoring his question. I heard footsteps in the stairs and saw Edward and Bella walking down, looking tired and sick. I met Edward's sleepy eyes and smiled a little at him. I felt waves of surprise come from him.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked them, as they walked over to the other sofa and sat down.

"Like crap." Bella muttered, yawning.

"Do you guys want anything?" Emmett asked them.

"No thanks." Edward mumbled, looking at the floor. He was avoiding my gaze completely, and he was feeling confused.

"Edward can I talk with you in the kitchen." Dread filled his body more than ever before. I knew he liked me more than the others, but I would never think that me being disappointed in him would be this bad. We walked in silence all the way, and he was feeling more and more nerves every step he took.

"I'm not mad at you, you know." I said as we reached the kitchen.

I settled myself down on one of the kitchen chairs and he plopped down in front of me.

"I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed in you and Bella for pulling a stunt like that. Not knowing how to get home and you just getting out of the hospital. But I'm curious about why you did it. This isn't like you, Edward. You're a good kid, not one of those who 'get's drunk on a school night' type of kid." he was staring at the table, drowning in misery and dread. He did not want to tell, but I knew he would. He always did.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you…." He whispered, clutching his head.

"I'm just…sick of being the good kid. And you guys won't let me do anything fun, only the safe stuff for the human. And I thought that…getting drunk in a place like that with no way of knowing how you get home was stupid idea. I didn't think about disappointing you or the others. It was like it didn't matter at the time…" He looked up at me with pained eyes.

"So you want to do more dangerous stuff? That's fun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I want to do it by myself and get injured. Like riding a dirt-bike and cliff diving and….stuff other kids do at my age." He tried to explain.

"How many sixteen year olds do you think gets drunk? And gets a tattoo, With a girls name on it?" I asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. He laughed and shook his head shrugging. "I don't know why I got the tattoo or why I acted like a…like I did." He said, blushing. Now it was my time to laugh.

"My little brother, one of the biggest perverts I have ever met. You make mom _so_ proud." I teased him. His blush deepened and he hid his face in his hands.

"Shut up, I was drunk." He mumbled. We sat in silence for a minute, thinking. I was observing him and how clumsy he was acting.

"She doesn't remember, anything." He said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked him, aware of Emmett listening to our conversation while having one with Bella at the same time.

"No, because I think she was just acting on the alcohol and I don't want to ruin our friendship by bringing it up. Everything would just be awkward between us and I don't want that." he said softly. He got up and started making coffee.

"Well of course she was acting on the alcohol Edward! Not even prostitutes act like that in public. But I think she has a right to know. You don't know how she feels about you."

"But you do. You know exactly how she feels about me." He said, stopping what he was doing and turning to look at me. I didn't know what to tell him.

I didn't make decisions like this, Alice did. _Come on Jasper, think for yourself for once._

"Your not going to tell me? Come_ on_!" He whined turning back to the coffee, grumbling about me being a bad big brother.

"I don't know if I can. I have to ask Alice first. I don't know what to tell you…." I could practically hear him roll his eyes and Emmett whispered a _'whipped'_. Which he had in no way what so ever the right to say, because he was more like Rosalie's pet than husband.

"Can we tell her soon?" Edward asked, changing the subject. I thought about that for a few minuets.

"We shouldn't wait too long, but you have to ask dad. He is the leader, not me." Our 'Family' was more like a coven really. If it wasn't for Edward, we wouldn't be going to school and act all normal. We would live in the woods, close to a town but still far away.

"We can ask him when everybody is home." I told him smiling. He smiled back and I knew that everything was back to normal.

* * *

_So that was that...And you who want to join the I.H.J.B Club don't have to ask. Just say your opinion on the matter! (And, it isn't a club really. More like me making up something when i was mad. But it could be fun having ine anyway!)_

_No Flames!_


	14. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!

**_Hey guys, are you mad at me? Hope not, but i get it if you are. I Have had a huge writers block on this, so thats why i didn't update, but I'm going to try and update faster now, I'll try really hard, promise! No Flames, just Review please!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_§Bella POV§_**

Edward came out from the kitchen with a tired grin on his face. They had made up, which I was happy about. I hated to see him depressed.

"Bella, I just have to call dad and I'll be right back. Here's some coffee." Edward said, handing me a steaming cup. I took it gratefully and said a quiet thanks to him. He walked out of the room and into the hall.

"I'm sorry about last night, guys…it was my fault. I should of talked him out of it and I shouldn't of been drinking anything myself." I told the both of them. They smiled over at me.

"Its okay, you were pretty funny." Emmett said snickering. I could feel my face drain with color and I looked at the both of them in horror.

"What did I do?" I asked in a shaky voice. I couldn't remember a thing. It was all black. They exchanged dark looks and looked down.

"Oh god, was it that bad?" I asked them, hiding my head in my hands.

"No, nothing bad. You just stumbled around a lot and you and Edward laughed about silly things, really, it was all just harmless stuff. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You were drunk, after all." Jasper reassured me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Bella, we have something to tell you, but we're gonna do it when the rest of the family gets home, okay?" Edward asked as he entered the room again, a huge grin on his face. He plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Okay…what are you so happy about?" I asked him curiously. He just shook his head and smiled.

"You'll see tonight. I can't wait to tell you." He was smiling so much I was afraid his face would split in two. I gave him a strange look and turned my attention back to his brothers. Only to find them looking at each other darkly, and giving Edward disapproving looks.

There was an awkward silence. Why where they so, so mad all of a sudden? They were happy just a few minuets ago.

"Do you guys need anything?" Emmett asked suddenly. I shook my head no, and I saw Edward doing the same. Emmett nodded once and walked out of the room, followed closely by Jasper.

"So…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"So…" Edward echoed me. We looked at each other and grinned. This was just silly.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked him quietly. I turned my attention to the TV, where there was some sort of cooking show.

"Ah…um…well…not much." He mumbled out, taking a long sip of his coffee. He looked uncomfortable and I wondered why.

"What do you remember?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing slightly. He knew and wasn't going to tell me? That just wasn't fair.

"I-I don't remember much! I just remember falling down a lot and staying under the table and you smashing a lamp!" His eyes got big and he downed the rest of his coffee._ I actually thought that I was the worst liar in the world. I guess I was wrong._

"You-" I said, pointing at him,"Are a liar, and a bad one at it. Come on, what is it that you don't want me to know?" I asked him. He stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to answer my question. He wasn't going to get away from me that easily. I jumped up and started to walk, only to stop and clutch my head. Definitely not ready to run yet. I walked carefully into the kitchen and found him making more coffee. _Someone will be hyper later_, I though to myself.

"Edward Cullen, I have a right to know! Tell me!" I sort of yelled at him. I didn't want to yell just yet, my head could only take talking. He sighed and turned around.

"Do you want things to be awkward with us?" He asked me quietly. I was a little stunned at his question.

"Of course not."

"Then you'll stop asking me. I don't think you want to know."

"Oh come on! I can take it. What, did I puke all over you or something?" I teased him, while inside I was begging that that wasn't the case. That would be horrible. He smiled slightly.

"No, you didn't. But I'm not gonna tell you, just trust me, alright?"

"Is it something bad?" He smiled that big goofy smile he had on when he got morphine, and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"No, not bad. Definitively not bad." He blushed when he said this, but I could tell that he was sincere. As long as it wasn't bad, then I didn't really care. I was still curious though, but I would just trick it out of him later.

We watched TV and talked a little for the rest of the day. Nothing exciting really happened. Other than Emmett being pushed down the stairs by Jasper. I was worried at first, but when I heard him laughing I knew it was okay, so I tuned them out and continued to watch TV.

"Hello!" Alice sang as she and Rosalie walked through the door. I smiled up at them in greeting. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Alice asked us. I noticed that Edward was hanging his head slightly, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, just a headache. But I can hardly feel it anymore." I said, smiling. Edward snapped his head up, a mischievous smile still on his lips.

"Alice, you can cut the crap. Just yell at us and get it over with." I stared at him in confusion. She was happy, and it didn't look like she wanted to yell at anyone. I looked back over at her and I wanted to eat my words. She was standing, her hands balled into fists and she shook with rage. Her anger was directed at Edward though, and I was really, really glad that I wasn't him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how dare you go out and get drunk like that!? Huh?! And you got Bella to go with you! You should feel ashamed of yourself mister, acting like some jock fool! You're smarter then this! We did not raise you to drink at the age of 16, did we?! No, we didn't! The next thing you know, we come home and we find you smoking pot, is that the next thing you'll do? Huh?! Don't answer that, I'll know. Just wait until Carlisle gets here, oh, then you are in so much trouble mister! I can't believe you did this! Out of all the immature and stupid things you could of done, you get drunk?! What were you thinking? No, wait, you weren't thinking! You crossed the line this time mister. Not only did you do this, but you got Bella to go along with you! Do you know what I had to say to the teacher? I told him that you were sick, you know what he told me then?! He said that he hoped you felt better and that your hang over was over soon!" She said in one breath. Do not ask me how that is possible, because I don't know. But the thing that concerned me was what the teacher had said. He knew that we had been drunk? _And Girlfreind?!_

"What?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"That's right, he saw you and Bella yesterday, singing _'Pretty woman'_ at the top of your lounges, a bottle of whisky in hand, stumbling down the street. Do you know how embarrassed I am? What do you think he thinks about us now, huh?! The son of the town's doctor getting pissed on the first day, with his girlfriend? You are so stupid! This is unbelievable, do you know how many people asked if Bella was pregnant with your kid? I am ashamed of you." Alice said with a final huff. _The town thought that I was_ _**pregnant?!**_ Alice's face softened up and she threw herself at Edward, kissing his forehead.

"I was so worried for you! Promise me you'll never, ever do anything that stupid again." She said with a stern voice. She hugged him one more time before she let him go. His cheeks where red, and he was looking at his lap.

"Sorry Alice." Was all he said. I noticed that he didn't promise her anything.

The door opened again and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Hello kids. Bella, we have something to tell you. Something very important."

* * *

**_I'm going to make the next one better ( I hope) I just had to get this into the story so that it could continue._**

Love Diddly!


	15. What The Hell!

_**HELP! How do I change PEN-Name?! Urgent people!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_§Bella's POV§_

"Shoot." I said, smiling slightly. They had every right to be mad at me, and yet they were nervous about something. I frowned slightly, hoping that it wasn't something seriously wrong.

"Okay, first of all, I want to say, to the both of you, that what you did yesterday was very irresponsible. You could have been seriously hurt, en yet you did it anyway. Alice has informed me of what the teacher thinks happened, and we agreed that the school thinking Bella was pregnant with your kid, is punishment enough. And lets not forget the headaches you got this morning." I could feel Edward stiffen besides me. I looked over at him, and saw that his face was white as a sheet, with a hint of a blush around his cheeks.

"However-" Carlisle went on, ignoring both of our pale faces, " that wasn't what I was talking about." What else could they possibly want to talk about? My mother being an ass? No, the whole town knew that…then what?

"Oh?" I felt Edward shift beside me, and I looked over at him again. He was grinning like a fool from ear to ear. Obviously, he already knew what this was about. And judging from the look on his face, that something was very, very good. I smiled slightly at him before giving my attention back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, dear, we want to tell you something that may shock you quite a bit. Do you like us, dear? All of us, I mean." Esme said with concern in her voice, and she was looking more and more nervous as the minuets ticked by. I looked at her bewildered. What sort of question was that?!

"Of course I like you!" I said, shocked. Everyone around the room smiled at me kindly. Except Edward, he was still grinning like a moron.

"Well, then. If you do get scared, we want you to know that Edward is not like us, so you can still be friends with him. We won't get mad or anything if you don't like us anymore, just remember that we're still us, no one else. We are still the same people inside." Esme rambled on. Carlisle chuckled slightly and laid a hand on Esme's knee. She smiled over at him, her elbows sagging slightly.

"Why would I be scared of you guys?" I asked, confused.

"We aren't exactly…human." Carlisle said, struggling with the words.

"Excuse me?" I whispered, more than a little freaked out. Were they kidding with me or something? Not human? What the hell?! I looked over at Edward, who smiled reassuringly over at me.

"We aren't humans…we're well…vampires." He finished with a sheepish smile. I stared open mouthed at them. We're they serious? A loud clap, that sounded more like rocks smashing together, snapped me out of my little trip to la-la-land.

"So, who wants to make dinner? No-one? Okay, I'll make it. Bella, you can ask the rest of them questions. I-uh, have to make dinner, like I said. So I can't answer anything." Emmett said in a cheery voice as he walked into the kitchen. Rosalie jumped up too, suddenly, and ran out after him.

"I'll help you Emmett, I need to practice my cooking skills. Sorry Bella!" Rosalie yelled over her shoulder. Alice and Jasper stared after them with something like betrayal written all over their faces. They looked over at each other and then over to Carlisle.

"I just don't want to endure the awkward silence." Alice said, jumping up. In a flash of black hair, she was out of the room, Jasper hot on her heals. I looked back over at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, its nice to know we can get some help explaining." He muttered. Esme stifled a giggle. He glanced at her with razed eyebrows, but didn't comment. I couldn't speak. The fact that no-one wanted to be hear, in fear of my reaction, only proved that it had to be a little true. If this was a joke, then they would want to see my face, wouldn't they? Not scared of seeing it, running out of the room. Not that Alice actually ran anywhere. More like a blur. Jasper wasn't any better in that department.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I stared at him, confused. I just couldn't grasp what they had said. It had to be some sort of sick joke. But it couldn't be. Not when Alice and Jasper ran out of the room like that.

"Huh?" Was all I could make out. It was just still to much to take in.

"Are you guys…joking or something? Why are you telling me this?" I asked them. I had to ask. I mean, wouldn't you?

"No, I'm afraid not. And Edward was the one who insisted on telling you." Carlisle said kindly. I looked expectantly over at him. He was smiling and blushing like crazy, fidgeting with a loose string on his shirt.

"Well…you know how you…don't have a long time to…well, you know…"

"Live." He winched as I said that. I ignored it and waited for an explanation.

"Right, live. And how you said that it was no way to fix it." I nodded at him, having a faint idea about where this was heading.

"But now there is! You can be a Vampire, and I'll be one with you. I was planning on waiting until I was twenty four or something, but it doesn't matter. I'd be happy to be one now." Edward said, his smile back on his face. I didn't really know how to feel about that.

"If this is a joke I'll never forgive any of you. You know that, right?" I asked them. They all nodded, smiling slightly. Edward took my hands in his, tugging slightly.

"So, what do you say? Wanna live forever?" He joked. I stared at him stunned. They were serious. They were all vampires…and I hadn't noticed a damn thing…god I could be so stupid sometimes!

"Wait, what? You mean you want me, to be a, a vampire? Killing people to survive myself, never go out in the sun and moving all over the country? Sleeping in coffins and, and-sucking people dry?!" My voice rose just slightly at the end, and I looked at Carlisle and Esme with frightened eyes. How many people had they killed? How many people would they make_ me_ kill?!

And now when I refused to be one, they would kill me._ Well its not like your not going to die in a few months anyway. At least this way is faster_, a voice reasoned. I had to agree with that voice. I hadn't noticed that I was gripping Edwards hands, my knuckles white.

"Bella, relax! Slow down, we haven't killed anyone. We hunt animals, not humans. You can go out into the sun, and it won't hurt you. But you still can't go out in public when it's sunny out. And when you're a vampire, your not going to sleep. Vampires can't sleep, at all." Carlisle said reassuringly. Not that that was reassuring…

"But…this isn't possible…it can't be, Vampires, come on!" I was struggling with the truth. I knew it was there, right in front of me, but my mind just wouldn't except it. At least not without a fight.

"Bella, I've lived with them all my life, and I'm perfectly fine! I've always wanted to be a vampire, and now we can be vampires together, isn't that great?!" Edward could barely keep his excitement hidden. He sort of reminded me of Alice, in a way.

"Yeah, great…" I said in a shaky voice. I couldn't really decide if I thought it was great, everything was just so sudden. I know Edward and I talked about living forever, but it was different then. I knew that it could never happen, so of course I didn't really think it through. I actually had a choice now. I could decide if I wanted to live forever, for eternity, or if I wanted to die within the year…

Edward would be there. That was the first thing that came to my mind. He would always be there with me. He was even giving up six years of his human life for me. I wanted to live, I'd said so myself. I had stood in this house and said that, yes, if I could, I would want to live forever.

Life with the Cullen's didn't seem like such a bad thing. My own family didn't really give a shit about what happened to me, so I didn't have to worry about them. A small, ashamed part of me admitted that I would be glad to leave them. Regardless, they were still my family.

What did I have to lose anyway? I could never have kids, I would die in a few months. I could never marry, travel the world, explore the jungle and learn new languages.

I never was all that happy about kids anyway, so that really didn't bother me, yet. And I could marry, once I found my special someone._ I really hope that someone is Edward,_ I thought, blushing scarlet. I earned several curious looks from the three others occupying the room. I just shook my head. No way in hell was I ever going to admit that aloud.

Now I had a chance to travel the world. Maybe Edward wanted to come with me, and we could explore together. And if I had eternity, learning languages would come too quickly.

I glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I wouldn't mind being gorgeous ether. Maybe Edward would think of me differently then, not just his best friend. I sighted and looked up.

"I need to know more. Everything. I don't want to say yes to a thing before I really know what I'm saying yes too." I told them. I was mostly talking to Carlisle. He nodded and smiled a slightly relived smile. I glanced over at Edward. He was pale and staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He just shook his head and got up, walking up the stairs quickly. I rose to my feet, and followed after him. My head was pounding, but I suppressed the feeling. No way was he getting away from me again. I didn't even knock when I entered his room. He was looking through his CD's. I walked silently over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, just as softly. He sighted and looked down at me.

"I was…disappointed. And I know its stupid of me. I just…I've wanted this all my life. I can't see how someone could live life any other way. And when you said that you didn't have that much time left, I just assumed you would pick the same path as I right away. Think how happy we'll be! We can travel the world, learn-"

"Different languages…" I finished for him with a soft smile. I really wanted to say yes to becoming a vampire. The idea was more appealing by the minuet. But still, I wouldn't just jump right into something I didn't know what was. Completely anyway. Edward smiled down at me. It was the crooked smile that loved so much.

"I know that I don't have anything to lose by agreeing to becoming a, a vampire." I struggled a little with the word. "But I still want to know everything there is to know about them. So that I'm prepared, for everything. This is a big deal, and eternity is a long time." I reminded him. He nodded silently, not taking his eyes of off my face. He was still smiling, only it was more faint.

"I'd be there, the whole way…going through the exact same things as you." He reminded me.

"About that, Edward…think about what your doing…you have a choice. You can live six more years. Think about the job you could get, instead of going to high school for the rest of eternity. I could still be a vampire, and you a human."

"No, you'd kill me the minuet you woke up. If I wait until I'm 24, then I can't see you in six years…and I don't think I can wait that long." Edward admitted, flushed.

"I would never kill you Edward." I said sharply. How could he think so low of me?

"Every newborn Vampire would…they can't control their thirst."

"I don't want to be away from you that long." I told him, ignoring his comment. I would not kill my best friend. No matter how hard it would be, I wouldn't do it.

"That's why I'm going to change at 17, with you!"

"I haven't said yes yet, Edward." I reminded him quietly.

* * *

Hello! I'm working on a lot of storys at the moment. i've got so many idea's! But i havn't published them yet. i figured i'd finish it and then publish. Review!


	16. On One Condition

_§Bella§_

I had been thinking all night. What was the problem, really? I would just leave a family that didn't want me, I had no other friends, and I would die soon anyway, so what was the problem?

I would gain a friend, Edward, and a lovely family. I would live for eternity. Or at least until earth exploded, or something like that…I would just gain everything, and loose nothing. _What the hell is your problem?!_ A voice yelling in my head, _this is what you wanted!_

But I didn't want everything. There was one detail about all of this that bothered me to no end. Edward.

He said he wanted to change now. I didn't want him to change for me, I wanted him to change when he wanted to change, not because he felt obligated to because of me.

So that was my dilemma. I wanted to change, I really did, but I didn't want Edward to change. At least not yet. We would have forever together, six years wouldn't be such a huge difference…

Who was I kidding?! When that time came, he might of changed his mind! He could of met some beautiful girl, deciding that he wanted to stay human, have kids, grow old and die. And how would I cope with being away from him for that long? I knew he was sitting in the room next to me right now, and I still missed him.

There was a knock on the door. sighting, I told them to come in. I was a little surprised that it was Jasper, because he usually held a little distance between us. I knew the reason to that now. Strangely, it didn't scare me, like I thought it might would.

"Hello." He said, smiling pleasantly at me. He walked over to the sofa I was sitting in, and sat down on the edge. I smiled back up at him.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked me after an awkward silence. I remembered Edward mentioning Jasper and Alice having 'gifts'.

"I want to get changed." I stated. I had made up my mind. I would change, and Edward would remain a human for the next six years. I wouldn't take his last few years as a human away from him. Jasper stared at me puzzled.

"Then why are you sad?" He asked again. I sighted and closed my eyes.

"Because I wont be able to see Edward for six years." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I am going to change on one condition, and that is that Edward will remain a human until he is 23, like he wanted before I came butting into your lives." I mumbled the last part. Jasper looked shocked.

"I don't think he will agree to do that…" he said unsurely. I shrugged, not really caring. It was ether that, or I died. Simple as that. Take it or leave it sort of thing.

"Doesn't matter. Its ether that, or I die. I won't budge on this one." I told him stubbornly. Jasper shook his head and sighted.

"Edward, could you come in here for a sec?" Jasper called out suddenly. Edward came jogging into the room, stopping at the doorframe.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing at me with hope in his green eyes. I looked down at my lap. I heard some shuffling and felt the weight on the sofa shift. Edward grabbed one of my hands in his big one, smiling a lop sided smile at me. I returned it half heartedly.

"Go ahead, tell him." Jasper said. I looked up startled. I thought he was going to tell him, not me!

"You want the good news, or the bad news first?" I said in a small, uncertain voice. I peeked up at him from under my lashes.

"Good news first." He answered me.

"Well, goon news is I am going to get changed when my health gets worse." I was about to tell him the bad news when he jumped out of the sofa with a whoop of joy, dragging me with him. He lifted me of the floor and started spinning us around, a huge grin on his face. He put me down and started to dance the most ridicules victory dance I have ever seen. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Edward, I have bad news to…please, sit down." I said grabbing his arm. He grinned and fell down on the sofa with a happy sight. Jasper chuckled down at him, but his brow was furrowed.

"What's the bad news then?" He asked, that silly grin still on his handsome face.

"I will change when I get worse, but…you won't change until your 23." I said slowly, gauging his reaction. I saw the grin slip, his brows knit in confusion.

"What are you talking about…I am going to change when I'm 17, or late 16, like you…"

"I will change, if you wait." I told him. He stared at me open mouthed. Jasper excused himself and left the room, to give us some privacy. The whole family was probably listening in anyway.

"B-but, why?!" He stuttered.

"Because that was your plan. The one before I got into your life. I don't want you to go to school for the rest of your life. I want you to get some jobs, live a little. Not get held back by something stupid like school." I said softly.

"But I want to change now."

"Would you have changed now if I never came around?"

"No…"

"Exactly. I don't want to ruin your plans. Edward, can't you see? I'm the reason you want to change now, and I don't want that." I told him.

"But I won't be able to see you for so long…" He said with pained eyes.

"Its only six years, and we can call each other everyday. And send e-mails. Just think, when your changed, we can have forever together!" I tried to make my voice as cheerful as possible. Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So basically, what you're saying is that you want to change, if I don't change?" I nodded my head.

"We still have a year together…" I trailed of, not looking him in the eye. I heard him groan, and his head smacked into the wall.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I want to change now, so we can train our thirst together, do everything together. Six years Bells, that's a really long time." He said, pinching the bridge on his nose.

"I don't have a choice about being changed in that time, you do. Would you do that to me? Put yourself in my shoos, just for a minuet. Would you ask me to change with you?" I asked him. It looked like he wanted to fight my statement for a moment, but he stopped himself.

"No…I couldn't of made you do it. But you aren't making me." There was a pause, and i didn't know what to say.

"Don't you think I would of made the same offer, if you were the sick one?" he nodded his head, and sighted.

"But remember, we still have a year together." I said brightly. Edward didn't even try to smile this time.


	17. Tickle Time!

**_Hey everyone! I'm working on another story right now, its also a twilight fanfiction. I'm ust not going to publish it until its done, so you guys don't have to wait so long for the next chapter. If you have any questions about it, just ask ;) I think its better then everyone else i've been writing, even this story. _**

**_Love Fairy Eyes!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_§Bella§_**

****

****

The next six moths were great. I'd never had so much fun before. Edward had been difficult at first, trying to persuade me to let him get changed himself. I never budged though, and I knew I wouldn't anytime soon.

We had pushed our limits to the maximum in the mischief department. We had to be careful though, because we weren't immortal yet, and my health put a huge bumper for things we could do. But we still had fun. I'd become great friends with Alice and Emmett, Esme was the sweetest mother in the world, Carlisle was like a dream dad. It wasn't that I didn't like Jasper and Rosalie, I loved the both of them, they were just more distant then everyone else were.

I had almost moved in with the Cullen's. The only bad thing I could find in that were my own parents. They hadn't even called me once to check if I was okay, or if I was even alive. They didn't care about all the detention slips I'd gotten the last few months, and they didn't care that I skipped school more often than was healthy. Not I wasn't getting punished, because Esme and Carlisle saw too it that Edward and I were punished for every little thing we did. It just wasn't bad punishments. How can you call being looked up in a room with your best friend, the one you have a crush on, a punishment?

That's were Edward and I were now, locked up in his room. He'd never showed any other interest in me than being a best friend, something that bugged me slightly, but I guess I could understand him. I mean, he was gorgeous, and I was just plain. If he just wanted to be best friends then I would take it.

"So…you wanna paint the principals car tonight?" Edward asked from beside me. We were lying on the floor, square on our backs. My head lolled in his direction. I stared into his warm emerald eyes.

"Do you think they'll let us leave the house?" I asked him lightly. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. He didn't let go though, but I didn't expect him to ether. He never did.

"We could always distract them…" He mumbled thoughtfully. I shrugged, not really caring. I was content with just laying there, his hand wrapped around mine.

"You know we'll get in so much more trouble if they find out?" I asked him lightly. The Cullen's punishments were like heaven in my opinion. I started coughing violently, my whole body shaking. That was another ting that had happened over time, my health had started getting worse. Edward sat up with me, one of his arms around my shoulders. I held one hand over my mouth, the other around my stomach.

"You okay?" Edward questioned me once my coughing fit stopped. I nodded and gasped for air, falling down on my back again.

"Edward…I can feel it getting worse…I don't think I'll be able to hold on until I'm seventeen…" I told him quietly. I looked up at him and saw that his face was filled with panic.

"What?! No, your going to be just fine, lets just wait a few more moths or something." Edward said, starting to sound a little hysterical. I smiled sadly up at him, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm so tired all the time, coughing all the time. And I can barely eat, just look at how skinny I am!" I told him, lifting my shirt up so he could see my sickly thin stomach. Edward blushed and looked away. I put my shirt down again and sighted, closing my eyes.

"But I'm not ready for you to leave me yet." He whispered, laying down next to me. I opened my eyes to find him starting at me again.

"I'm not leaving you…we just won't be able to see each other for a very long time. That's all. And you know this, you knew that I'd be changing soon anyway." I pointed out.

"What if I change when I'm twenty. Please?" He widened his eyes and stuck his lower lip out. I almost caved then. Almost. Instead, I closed my eyes.

"No." I told him firmly. He sighted, his warm sweet breath fanning my face. I cracked one eye open. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a wicked crocked smile on. Both of my eyes shot open this time, and I tried to scramble away from him as fast as my tired body would allow me.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him. His grin widened and he jumped on me. He started tickling me mercilessly, and I giggled uncontrollably.

"Stop! Please!" I gasped between giggles. He was sitting on my stomach, holding my wrists with one hand, tickling me with the other. He stopped, and leaned down, our faces inches apart.

"Let me get changed with you." He asked, letting his sweet breath fan out on my face. I shook my head quickly. He could not torture me to change my mind. For crying out loud, I was doing this for him!

"As you wish." Edward said, and continued to tickle me. I started laughing again, kicking my legs, trying to shake him off. My knee thumped him hard in the back one time, making him fall on me. There was a brief silence before the both of us broke out in hysterical laughter.

We stopped laughing our heads off a few minuets later. I noticed that Edward was still sitting on me, his face closer then ever. He was still smiling, his eyes shining with happiness. I knew I had the same look as he did. He hesitated slightly, looking into my eyes as if to gauge my reaction.

He leaned in a little closer, our noses touching. I couldn't take it any more. I lifted my head of the floor, beating him to it. My eyes closed of there own accord. My hands went around his neck, my hands taking fistfuls of his bronze hair.

The door suddenly banged open, and Edward jumped of off me quickly. He straightened his shirt out, and helped me to my feet. In the doorway stood Alice, smirking at the both of us. She tapped her forehead smartly.

"Maybe you guys should come downstairs, so you wont get…distracted from your punishment. Besides, Carlisle wants to talk to you guys." Alice said, turning away from us. I was blushing harder then ever. I couldn't even look up at Edward.

"We should probably go see what Dad wants." Edward mumbled. I nodded my head awkwardly. He put to fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his gaze. He was blushing too, I noticed.

"Lets not be all awkward, okay?" Edward said uncertainly. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips, smiling. I smiled too, feeling much better about the whole situation. Edward grabbed my hand and led the way to his fathers office.

I knocked weakly on the door twice, hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side. Edward held the door open for me to walk in first. I flashed him a tired smile before stepping into the familiar office looking room. Carlisle was sitting on the other side of his huge desk, a stack of paperwork in front of him. He looked up when we came in and gestured for us to take a seat in the chairs.

"Bella, I know you said you wanted to be seventeen before you change but…to be honest I don't think you'll make it. And I know you feel more tired as well." Carlisle stated as we took our seats.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" I teased him lightly. Carlisle looked mighty uncomfortable.

"it's a little hard not to hear with paper thin walls like we have." Carlisle defended himself. I giggled at him. The whole house was sound proof.

"Its okay. And your right, I am more tired than normal…I've been sleeping more too." I told him honestly. I saw Edward's pained expression out of the corner of my eye, but didn't say anything. He knew that this would come eventually.

"Do you want to set a date, perhaps?" Carlisle asked carefully. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"How much longer do you think I have?" I asked softly. Carlisle smiled sadly at me.

"I think you could live at least three more moths. But you'd be laying in a bed most of that time. It would be more comfortable for you, if you changed in the middle of April. that's one and a half moths from now, even that is pushing the limits." Carlisle told me. I looked over at Edward to gauge his reaction.

"Breath, Edward." I said as soon as I noticed that he'd stopped breathing. His eyes were huge, and he was gasping for breath now. His hands were gripping both sides of his head. And he kept mumbling; "This can't be happening." Over and over again. I got up from my chair and sat down in his lap, taking his face in both of my face. I could almost hear his hart beating.

Carlisle gave him the brown bag, and Edward breathed in and out of it quickly. His eyes didn't look like they would pop out any minuet, and his breathing slowed down considerably. Carlisle bent down in front of him, looking up at his sons face.

"Edward, you will see her again. She will just be in Denali. You can call each other everyday, write letters and everything. Your not saying goodbye forever, son." Carlisle said soothingly, a hand on Edwards knee. Edward looked at me helplessly, as if someone had just killed his puppy. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, knowing that I'm the reason that he felt like this. I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"We still have a month." I reminded him.

"And a half." He mumbled into my hair. I laughed and sniffed at the same time. I suddenly didn't know if I could wait six years for him. It was going to be so hard. But I couldn't take his life away for my own selfish reasons.

"And a half." I echoed with a sight.

* * *

I love Reviews Hint Hint

(Oh, and I don't own a thing. Obviously.)


	18. Scared

_**§Bella§**_

We walked downstairs, like Alice told us too, in silence. I knew my eyes were puffy from crying, and Edward was still giving small gasps every now and then. Esme was out getting food, which, for some reason, always took her a very long time. I had come with her once. That was one time to many for me. She used two hours just picking paprika's; Green or Red? Silly, I know. But she wasn't aver of the fact that they tasted the same.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on one couch, watching TV. Jasper and Alice weren't there, but from all the pots and pans that was being banged around, I'm guessing they were in the kitchen.

"Heard about you two. Finally Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. I blushed and hid my head in my hands as I sat down on the opposite couch from them. Rosalie just smirked and looked back at the TV, like she knew it was going to happen all along.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward mumbled as he dropped down next to me. He was still depressed about everything. Sighting, I took one of his hands in mine. I smiled as brightly up at him as I could, since my mood wasn't any better then his.

"What's wrong? Sick of each other already?" Emmett joked. Rosalie jabbed him hard in the ribs, not taking her eyes off the TV. Emmett cringed in pain, rubbing his chest.

"What did I say?!" He asked, appalled.

"Nothing…its just, I picked the date for when I'm going to change. Its in April." I said sadly. I was starting to have second thoughts about not letting Edward change. I knew I was being selfish, and I knew it was wrong. But how could I live, or exist in my case, for six freaking years without seeing him once? It was like my own personal hell.

"But that's just a month away from now!" Rosalie said, shocked.

"And a half." Edward and I said at the same time, making us smile at each other.

"Wait, I thought you weren't changing for another six months?" Rosalie said, the television forgotten. She was looking at me intently, no trace of humor on her face.

"I'm getting worse…if I don't change earlier, I'll die." I said quietly. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. I looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were a little wider then usual.

"Edward, relax. Take deep breaths." I coxed him soothingly. He didn't look up, but his breath picked up again. Quickly, I pulled out a brown paper bag for him to breathe in. He grabbed onto it and pulled it to his mouth, taking deep breaths. Emmett was by his side in a flash, holding his shoulder in a tight grip. Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly, breathing deep breaths. When he was done, he leaned back into the couch, not opening his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. I twisted my whole body in his direction, dragging one of my legs up into the couch.

"I'm fine." He mumbled absently. I looked over at Rosalie, who was still staring at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know. I mean, I knew you were getting worse, but I just assumed that you had more time." I shrugged, giving all my attention to Edward. I leaned my head down on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I felt both of his hands around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Bella, I just talked with Tanya, she said they could have you up there on the third of April. Is that okay with you?" Alice asked from the doorway to the kitchen. I opened my eyes and glanced up at Edward. He sighted and nodded slowly, his eyes filled with pain.

"Sure." I whispered. There was a tension in the room. No one said anything.

"Okay, everyone, this is ridicules! Okay sure, Bella's leaving in a month-" Alice started.

"And a half!" Edward and I said in union, making us grin slightly.

"And a half." She said exasperatedly. "So we should be happy about the time we still have together. We can go out to the field and play baseball, okay? Have some family fun time or something. How about it?" Alice asked everyone, exited.

"Yes! I'm in." Emmett said immediately. "How about it, Edward? Up for a game?" He asked, grinning at us with his white pearly teeth. I smiled at him and nodded, laying my head back down on Edwards shoulder.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Edward said absently as his fingers played with a lock of my hair.

"Great! I'll go and ask Carlisle if he wants to come." Alice said, dancing out of the room faster then humanly possible. Jasper chased after her, grinning like a fool.

* * *

A few hours later, we were all sitting in Emmett's monster of a jeep, being jostled around violently from all the bumps in the roads. Well, Edward and I were being tossed around, Emmett and Rosalie were just laughing at us from the front seat.

Finally, we stopped. My heart was beating a mile a minute from the ride. Rosalie came to my side and helped me out.

"Let me guess, we have to run now, don't we?" I asked hesitantly. Rosalie just laughed and nodded, swinging me onto her back easily. I saw Edward jump up on Emmett's back, holding tightly around his neck. I copied him, and tightened my arms around Rosalie's neck. If she was a human, I'm sure she would of chocked at my death grip.

"Relax, we'll be there in a minuet." She said with a giggle. Before I could say anything, we were running off into the trees. I couldn't see a thing around me, so I closed my eyes instead. We stopped suddenly, and I heard Alice's twinkling laugh ring around the field. I opened my eyes and slipped down from Rosalie's back. There was a thud from behind me, and I turned around to see Edward sitting on his butt, glaring up at a laughing Emmett.

"Thanks." Edward said sarcastically as he stood up and brushed off his pants. I smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. He grinned his half crocked grin down at me and lead the way to the side of the field. I wasn't fast, or strong enough, to play baseball with them. Besides, Edward, who was very athletic, had a hard time keeping up with them, even when they played slowly for him. He was fast though, which helped him a lot.

I sat down on the stone with Esme, who was judging the game.

"So…I heard about you and Edward." She said casually. Edward was already off on the field. I blushed, looking down at my hands. They were suddenly very interesting. I heard her chuckle slightly, nudging me with her elbow.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. It took the both of you long enough." She teased me lightly.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked quietly. There was no point in lying to her. She was a mother by nature, and all mothers know when they're kids are lying.

"Well, yes." She said with a shrug. We sat in silence for a while, watching the game. Alice was about to throw the ball, when she suddenly went very still. When she was out of her vision, she fell to her knees. I got up long after Esme, who was already over at her side. I ran over slowly, not wanting to fall.

"I didn't know. I don't know why I couldn't see them before this…I…I'm so sorry." Alice said in a rush. I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"Other Vampires are coming. They heard us play, they'll be here-"

"Now." Alice was cut off from a voice coming from behind us. I spun around fast. Two vampires in hiking clothes were standing not too far away from us. Edward was by my side instantly.

The woman had fire red hair, full of sticks and leaves in it. She had a pretty face, and didn't look any older then twenty four. Her movements were cat like, and her red eyes darted from everyone wildly. It was slightly disturbing to watch. The man, on the other hand, was not that beautiful. He must have been one heck of an ugly human, because he wasn't looking all that good now. It appeared that he was the one who had spoken.

"My name is James, and this is my mate, Victoria." He introduced them with a lazy smile. He got a curious expression on his face when he saw Edward. It was almost like recognition.

"Well, this world is smaller then I thought." He said suddenly, gazing at Edward like he was the only one in the field. My vision was suddenly blocked by Emmett's huge form, and Edward was blocked by Jasper. Esme pulled my hair out of its ponytail, tucking it around my neck.

"Its nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle, and this is my coven. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella." Carlisle said in a professional voice. James nodded uninterested. He only had eyes for Edward, which unnerved me.

"Victoria, do you remember that young couple in Chicago? 1987?" James asked suddenly, an eager look on his face. Victoria's face split into a wicked smile, as she too gazed at Edward with recognition.

"How could I forget, they were delicious." She said, licking her lips, her face suddenly filled with pleasure. I noticed that Edward tensed up suddenly. I didn't take my eyes off of the two vampires in front of us though.

"Excuse me, but what are the two of you discussing?" Carlisle asked politely. His voice, however, held an edge to it that I'd never heard before. I was glad it wasn't directed at me.

James glanced over at Carlisle.

"His parents, he looks just like his father. Same age too." James said, smiling. I felt anger flare up inside me. They were discussing Edward's parents deaths, like they were discussing a pleasurable memory. Edward tried to run at him, but Jasper held him back.

"You killed my parents?!" He yelled. I'd never seen him so angry before in my life. I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were just as angry as I was. All of their eyes were onyx, and everyone was glaring at the couple. They seemed oblivious though.

"Oh yes. You see, I was trying to impress Victoria. She wasn't my mate at the time, and she was very hard to win over. Your parents were still in High School when they had you, you know. Seventeen, I think. My Victoria has always loved a bit of drama, so I decided to put a juicy bit of…tragedy, on the table." He said, smirking. Everyone were silent with shock. I gave Edward a nervous glance. He wasn't struggling against Jasper anymore. He was tense, and his eyes were wide, staring at the monster before him.

"I followed them around for about a week. Turns out that they lived on their own, both of they're parents had thrown them out of the house when they found out that Elizabeth was pregnant. I think Edward was about…five months old, maybe more, maybe less. They had little to no money, and Elizabeth had to quit school to take care of him. Nick had to go to school and go to work. He was always very tired, I remember." James said with a shrug and a chuckle. He glanced over to Victoria and then back to Edward. It seemed like he only wanted to talk to Edward, make the tragedy continue with their son…

"So, one night, when Elizabeth and Nick Mason went to his grandmother, who were giving them some money from time to time. They had just been to the store and gotten a lot of food. Elizabeth was carrying you, Edward. They were laughing and joking around, having a good time, when Victoria and I walked out from an ally…Well, we were going to drain you too Edward, but like I said, Victoria does like a bit of drama. And what better way is their to do that, then to let you grow up, not knowing if your parents loved you or not, if they even wanted you? I myself like that part. We always wondered what happened to you. And look at where you ended up! With Vampires, what is the chance of that? Really, when we laid you in that ally, we though that some bum would pick you up or something…but this, getting to meet you in person. I have your parents to thank for my Victoria, you know. But wait, I can't, their dead!" He said cheerily. Edward lunged for him again, yelling at Jasper to let him go.

Esme had a hand in front of her mouth, staring at the couple with horror on her face.

"How, how could you do that?" She asked breathlessly. Emmett started growling, crunching down in a fighting pose. Alice dragged me behind her, and Jasper held Edward tightly, making him stand beside me.

I noticed that his eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he was breathing heavily. He was glaring daggers at James and Victoria. I couldn't blame him, I was angry too. How could someone do something like that?

"I suggest you leave, or I won't be responsible for what my family might do to you." Carlisle said coldly.

"NO!" Edward screamed out, one tear rolling down his pale cheek. He was still struggling against Jasper, now harder then ever. James and Victoria looked at him with amusement.

"Is that a threat, Carlisle?" James mocked him, a wild glint in his eyes.

"NO! Don't you dare let them get away! Kill them!" Edward screamed. He tried kicking Jasper, twisting and throwing punches.

"Let me GO!" He yelled. I felt helpless, and useless. I never wanted to see Edward like this ever again, and I couldn't do anything about it. I just stood there like some sort of idiot.

"You know I can't Edward." Jasper said with a sight, as he too glared at James and Victoria. James was looking at everyone intently, and then his eyes landed on me.

"Well well, maybe the tragedy will continue then…Have a good day." James said suddenly. He jerked his head into the woods direction before he ran off, Victoria hot on his heals. The last thing we hear from James was his ghost like laugh as he disappeared into the forest.

Jasper realized Edward, who jerked away from him violently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at his family. I was taken aback. What did they do?

"You just stood there! Why didn't anyone kill them?! You didn't even try! What's the matter with you!" He yelled at them angrily. Alice tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"You didn't even try. You were just going to let them walk away." He said quietly. He turned abruptly and grabbed my hand. He started walking quickly in the same direction as the jeep stood.

"Edward…" I said quietly. He didn't answer me, he just kept on walking. I looked back at the family.

Several things were happening at once. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were running to us as fast as they could, while two blurs shot out of the forest from the right. The two blurs were much closer then our family members were.

I was suddenly swept off my feet, something hard and cold crashing into my side. I let out a yelp of surprise and pain. I looked up and saw Victoria gaze down at me as we ran.

"Like James said, I like my Drama." I had never felt so scared before in my entire life.


	19. I Have No Idea

_**

* * *

**_

HEY! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing so much. You don't know how much that means to me. You guys broke my reviwe record! I've never gotten that many before in my life, and i love it. Thank you, so much! R&R!_**

* * *

**_

_**§Bella§**_

**__**

**__**

I gasped up at her in amazement. Seriously, hadn't they done enough damage with Edwards parents?

Something warm and heavy was suddenly tossed on top of me. I noticed that it was Edward, who was unconscious. I stared up at him in shock. _What the hell?!_ Quickly, I wrapped both of my arms around his waist so he wouldn't fall off.

"James just gave him a little knock in the head, nothing to be afraid of. Yet." She added as an after thought. My position was very uncomfortable. My back was supported by Victoria's stick like arm, while the other was under my knees. And Edward wasn't exactly light ether. I'm sure Victoria enjoyed it though.

I could here shouts not far behind. I leaned my head back, just a little, and saw Emmett running to us full speed. My gaze locked with his. I silently pleaded with him to get us away from these people. I was scared shitless.

"Bella!" He yelled, running faster. He threw himself onto the ground, grabbing onto her ankles. He soon realized his mistake when he saw me and Edward fly out of her arms. I held on to Edward like a lifeline. One hand on his waist, the other on his head, pressing it down on my shoulder. Both of our legs smashed into a tree, making us spin and loose speed. It felt like hours before we hit the ground. And once we did, I wished we could sail through the air longer.

Instead of just hitting the ground and rolling over quite a few times like I had hoped for, something entirely different happened. My back smashed into a tree, so hard that the whole tree trunk shook. That was on the middle of the tree. The pain shooting through my back was so intense that I let go of Edward. It didn't matter though, because the both of us fell down the remaining seven feet.

I landed face first on the ground, my head smacking into the soft earth. I felt the tears stream down my face as I turned my head to look at Edward.

"No…" I whispered in horror. Thank god James knocked him out, I though as I stared at his leg. Or more specifically, his thigh. A big fat stick stood straight up in the middle of it, bloody from going through his leg.

"Oh god no…" I whispered again, more scared now. I'm sure my back was broken in two, and Edward had a stick through his leg.

"Help…" I whispered pathetically. I started coughing, which made me want to scream, but I couldn't. This time scared me though, because this time I coughed up blood.

"Somebody…help us…please…" I continued to whisper, a little louder because of my hysteria. I saw Alice staring at us about twenty feet away. She looked at us with panic. She turned around and ran the other way.

"No…come back…please…."I sobbed pitifully. My sobbing hurt my back more, making me sob more which made me hysterical. I just wanted to get away from the pain.

"Bella, relax. Alice just went to get help, I'm here now." Carlisle said, as he was suddenly beside me.

"Help Edward…" I whispered before I started coughing again.

"I will help him too, just relax. You're a lot more damaged then he is…" Carlisle said hesitantly. I looked up at him with scared eyes.

"How would you feel if we changed you now, instead of later?" Carlisle asked hurriedly. I glanced over at Edward.

"But…I didn't get to say bye…" I whispered. Ignoring the screaming pain from my back, I moved my hand over to Edward's arm, holding on to it tightly. Carlisle sighted and said in a chocked voice.

"I have to change him too." He said quietly, one sob escaping him. My body froze as Carlisle lifted Edward's head up, carefully and slowly. Right under Edward's head, was a rock, not bigger then my fist. Still, it was a little pointy, and covered in blood.

"We have to amputate his leg, and he might be in a coma once he wakes up…I can't do that to him." Carlisle said, hugging his son tightly.

"Change us…the both of us." I said breathlessly. Carlisle's head snapped up as he stared at me intently. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out more as a grimace.

"Okay then. I can't carry the both of you…Edward is the one bleeding the most, so I'll take him." Carlisle said firmly, looking around himself with worry.

"I can't leave you here, though. We killed James, so Victoria is livid. James could apparently bring her back to life if she was killed, that's why he ran off, and left Victoria to fend for herself. She got away from Emmett, we don't know where she is right now." Carlisle said so fast that I almost didn't hear him.

"Alice!" Carlisle yelled loudly, so loud that I cringed from the volume. A minuet passed before she came through the same trees as before.

"Alice, I need you to run with Bella home. Now." Carlisle demanded. Alice hesitated, and looked away.

"I can't." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"There's to much blood on her." She said, looking at Carlisle pleadingly.

"Hold your breath then, we don't have time for this, Alice you have to take her now!" He said urgently. He looked down at Edward's leg with a professional expression on his face. He lifted his leg a little, and ripped the stick out of the ground. He bended Edward's leg so that it stood straight up in the air, and ripped the stick out so quickly that I almost didn't see it. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to forget what I'd just seen.

"I-I'll try to be careful, Bella." Alice whispered in my ear, as she picked me up. I let out a little scream when she turned me around in her arms, the tears streaming faster then ever.

Running to the house took us ten minuets, the longest ten minuets of my life. They ran us up to Edward's room, laying me in my own bed, and Edward in his.

We slept in the same room, but I still didn't want to be alone at a time like this.

"Can't I…" I tried to ask, as Alice laid me down on my stomach. She shushed me, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes.

"It won't matter when the pain comes." She whispered sadly. Suddenly, there was a piercing scream ringing through the room. My sleepy eyes shot open as I stared at Edward's form, jerking around violently.

"It burns…" He gasped out, his voice horse. His eyes snapped open, looking around wildly.

"Please, stop the fire…" He said in a strained voice. All his muscles tensed up, and he clenched his jaw tightly as he tried to suppress another scream.

Carlisle was by my side in a flash, looking down at me with pitiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He leaned his head in closer, tilting his head to one side as if to kiss my neck, I turned my head the other side, so it would be easier for him to bite my skin.

The sensation of being bitten by a vampire was something I had never felt before. He almost didn't apply any pressure, even though his teeth sank into my skin like a knife into butter. He sucked out a little amount of blood, an even stranger sensation. His breath felt very cold as he moved his head away from my neck, and moved down to my wrist. He lifted my hand up and bit into it quickly. He did the same with both of my ankles and my other wrist.

By now I had started to feel the burn coming, and like Edward had yelled out, it was more like fire licking my skin. Another scream filled the air, and my head lolled in Edward's direction. He was clutching his hands into the madras, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

I couldn't say that I was any better. Soon, I couldn't focus on anything around me anymore. I scratched at my skin, trying to get away from my burning body.

Sometimes, I could here voices, but that was only when I stopped screaming. Something cold sometimes came on my forehead, which I was grateful for. They could of put me in a tub of ice, and I still wouldn't think it was enough.

It felt like years as I laid on the bed, the fire coming at me in waves.

I became more aver of the tings around me, once the waves didn't come that often anymore. Everything around me was sharper, and I heard things clearly. Everything blurred again though, when the waves came.

I could here my own heart slowing down, and sometimes I held my breath when it didn't beat for almost a full minuet.

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice ask me. I didn't know that voice, but at the same time, it was very familiar. I tried to answer, but I was too distracted by my own heart. I heard it thump one final time, and I felt the final wave of fire came. I didn't mind it though, it almost came as a relief. Sighting contently, I opened my eyes slowly.

"Bella?" The same musical voice asked me. I looked over at my side and saw Edward, only it didn't really look like Edward.

He had lost most of the baby fat around his chin and his cheeks. His nose was straight, and his skin flawless. His face looked more mature, more angular. His bronze hair was more shiny, and looked softer. He did not look like a seventeen year old. What surprised me most about him was his eyes, his once gorgeous green eyes were a dark red crimson.

"Edward." I said quietly, in awe. I was startled over my own voice. It sounded nothing like me. It was higher, more musical. It sounded like I was singing. Edward got a dazed look in his eyes. I looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned. Edward shook his head quickly, and cleared his throat.

"They're downstairs. They wanted to give us some time alone…I-I don't know if you remember what happened, but…I haven't apologized to them, or to you…" I placed two pale fingers at his lips to silence him.

"First, lets get changed and take a shower. These clothes are full of sweat, and we smell. Badly. Lets meet back here when we're done, okay?" I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed gracefully. I smiled at him, and tugged at his arm so he would stand up too. He did, smiling a sad smile back at me.

"And you don't have to apologize to me." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, almost crushing it in the process. Alice had laid out a pair of clothes for me on the counter, along with a big white fluffy towel.

I looked in the mirror and gasped at my appearance.

My Chocolate brown hair was hanging in loose ringlets around my shoulders, framing my heart shaped face. My skin was pale, and my body looked perfect. My lips were big and red, my lashes thick, black and long. My nose was straight, and I had high cheek bones. I could almost go for being twenty, I thought absently.

I shed my clothes and threw them into a bag Alice had laid out for me. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water run down my back. It was fascinating, how I could see every individual water drop shoot out of the shower head. I turned it up the heat to maximum, but it still didn't burn my skin. It felt lukewarm.

When I was done with my shower, I quickly dressed. It was Rosalie's clothes, I saw once I'd put them on. And they fitted me perfectly. I was drying my hair when I walked back into the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the bed, clutching his head. I dropped the towel from my hands and ran vampire speed over to him, kneeling down so I could look up into his head.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I can read minds…" Edward said to me. I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" I heard Emmett boom from downstairs. There was a lot of thundering coming from the stairs. For being noiseless vampires, they sure were loud. Everyone came running into the room at once. Well, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice came barging through the door, falling all over each other. Esme and Carlisle came right after them with exited looks on their faces.

"You can read thoughts?" Carlisle asked. He looked torn between excitement and worry.

"I can hear all of you…I just can't hear Bella. Its like she isn't there." Edward said grabbing onto my hand. I squeezed it and smiled.

"Its good to see both of you up and about. Lets go downstairs and talk there instead, okay?" Esme said kindly. Everyone nodded and walked downstairs. I tugged at Edwards hand, but he remained seated. _Come on, get up!_ I thought, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

He got a dazed look on his face and stood up. As soon as he did, he stared at me curiously.

"What did you do?" He asked me, astonished. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Hmmmm. Maybe its her power?! What do you think it is? come on and guess :) 


	20. Sing For Me?

§Bella§

Edward stared at me for a few more seconds before he tugged at my arm, pulling me towards the door. I followed him down silently.

The family was sitting in the living room when we came down. Everyone smiled at us, but didn't say anything. Edward pulled me over to the loveseat, and sat down, somehow managing to do so ungracefully. He cleared his throat, even though it wasn't needed.

"I…I'm sorry." He mumbled out. I knew Edward hated to say he was sorry. It wasn't that he couldn't admit that he'd done something wrong, because he pointed out his flaws all the time, he just wasn't good at the whole sorry thing.

"Edward, really. There's no reason for you to be sorry, you were upset-" Esme started to say, but he shook his head stubbornly.

"No, its not okay. I took my anger out on you, and that was wrong. I got Bella into all of this too, just because I was stupid. And now Victoria is after all of us…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Its alright, I probably would have been angry too. Besides, everyone knows you've got a temper." Alice joked, smiling at her brother. She ran over and gave the both of us a hug.

"Congratulations." She said happily, smiling at both of us hugely.

"Thanks…" I said hesitantly. Every head in the room, beside Edwards, whipped in my direction. I realized that this was the first time they heard me talk. They all had the same dazed look that Edward got the first time he heard my voice too. I looked back at them strangely, and then over at Edward. What the hell?!

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked them, a little scared of the answer, and if I should use my voice at all. They shook they're heads and stared at me in amazement and then each other.

"Your voice is Gorgeous." Rosalie whispered in awe and jealousy. If I could blush, I would be beet red right about now.

"I've never heard a voice quite like that before." Carlisle said quietly. It seemed that everyone was over Edward's apology, and everyone had forgiven him. No one made a big deal about it. What's done is done, and I knew Edward was secretly pleased about being changed earlier then before.

"Something strange happened when we were upstairs…" Edward said suddenly, gazing at me curiously.

"Oh, right. I wanted Edward to stand up, and I tugged at his arm. And then he just stood up in a daze, like he didn't have anything to say in the matter. It was like I controlled him or something." I said, a little put out myself. The more I thought about it the more stupid it sounded.

"Could you think more quietly? You're giving me a headache." Edward mumbled, rubbing his forehead. I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling myself closer to him.

"Really? Would you mind trying to do it again, Bella?" Carlisle asked me excitedly, ignoring his own son. Edward was glaring at Emmett for some reason, who was grinning back at him mischievously.

"Sure." I said, and focused my attention on Jasper. He was surprised, and looked more then a little nervous when he saw the grin on my face. Do Edwards happy dance, I demanded in my mind. When he remained seated, I frowned. Why didn't he start dancing?

"Didn't it work?" Carlisle asked with a frown too. I shook my head, confused.

"I didn't hear anything…" Jasper said quietly. I turned my attention back to Edward. Do your happy dance, I demanded in my head. He gave me a funny look, and then chuckled.

"Why would I do that? I don't want to embarrass myself." He said, still laughing.

"What did you ask him to do?" Alice asked, almost bouncing with happiness. Jasper laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"To do his happy dance." I said with a giggle. Alice started laughing too, as did the others.

"Well…that still doesn't explain how Edward did what you asked him to do upstairs. Was something different this time, Edward?" Carlisle asked, being the calmest out of everyone in the room.

"No, nothing was different…I just wasn't paying attention, and I was trying to block everyone's thoughts out, so when Bella's voice came, and she asked me to get up, I just did it. I didn't really think about it ether." Edward said with a shrug.

"But why can I only send my thoughts to you then?" I asked. I was surprised that he would just do stuff I asked him to without a second thought.

"Well, Edward did say that he couldn't read your mind, but maybe that's because subconsciously, you didn't want him to. Obviously, no one wants anyone to hear your deepest, darkest secrets. So the thing is, you have to allow him into your head." Rosalie said thoughtfully. There was a silence where no one said anything.

"That's more likely. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But it doesn't surprise me that your voice is so pretty, when you think about it. You did have an amazing singing voice when you were human." Carlisle said, smiling kindly. If I was human, I would be blushing.

"But I never sang for any of you when I was human, not even Edward." I said, a little confused. They all gave me amused looks, and Edward looked away from me, staring at the wall. I gasped, horrified when I thought about when they could of heard me.

"You listened to me sing in the shower?!" I asked loudly, mortified. I rounded on Edward and took my hand away from his waist, pointing it at him accusingly instead.

"You listened to me in the shower?! What the--Edward you didn't even have super hearing. The others, I can understand, but you, you peeped at me! You, you-peeper!" I accused him. Emmett snorted at my lousy attempt to say something mean. Edward gave me an innocent smile.

"Sorry?" He offered, not sounding sorry at all. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to fight down my own smile. I couldn't stay mad at him even of I wanted to.

"I'm sorry to be such a joy kill, but…we still need to discuss Victoria." Jasper reminded us. I snapped out of thinking about Edward, and looked up, noticing how everyone were staring at us, waiting for us to participate in the discussion.

"Sorry." I said softly. Esme gave us a smile, showing that everything was fine.

"So, she got away?" Edward asked quietly.

"Barely. She's missing a leg though, so she's hopping around the forest someplace around here." Emmett said with a light chuckle, which soon turned into hysterical laughter. The rest of us just looked at him, puzzled. What was he laughing at?

"Emmett I swear, your more immature then me." Edward said, shaking his head in amazement at his older brother.

"What's he thinking?" Alice asked eagerly. Edward chuckled lightly, as Emmett gave another roar of laughter, sending him to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"He's imagining Victoria hopping around the forest, with bunny ears and crazy eyes. Its actually really funny to watch." Edward said, looking at his older brother, amused. I let out a little giggle as well, which made Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward look at me.

"I just can't get over how pretty that sound is." Alice said, smiling at me brightly. I'm sure I would be blushing if I was human.

"So, what do we do about Victoria?" I asked, desperate for the focus to be switched of off me. I hated having the spotlight. Only when I sang on stage was I okay with that. Jasper sent a few calm waives in my direction. I gave him a thankful smile.

"Well, she plans on killing all of us. James was obviously the leader, because she doesn't plan a thing, she just does. She's resting now though." Alice said confidently. I frowned, thinking of how much pain she must be in. Human or Vampire, getting your leg ripped of off you must of hurt like hell. I shuddered internally.

"Shouldn't we take her while she's resting?" Edward asked, kicking Emmett in the shoulder, since he was still on the floor laughing. Edward was stronger then he thought, because he sent Emmett flying through the glass wall. Everyone stood up quickly, looking out of the new 'window'.

"Are you okay Emmett? I didn't mean to kick you that hard, I swear!" Edward rambled. He jumped out of the whole, and down to his brother. Emmett just laughed, and grabbed Edward in a headlock. The started wrestling in the backyard, not concerned about Victoria getting them at all.

"You guys, shouldn't we find out what to do about Victoria?" I asked nervously. I looked around the trees, trying to see if I could spot her. I didn't like it. Knowing that she was out there, thirsting for revenge.

"Let them play, Bella. We've had enough drama for now. We can take her later, since she isn't a threat anymore." Esme said kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned back around into the living room.

"What do you mean she isn't a threat anymore?" I asked curiously. Moments ago they'd said that she wanted revenge.

"She's still out there, like we just told you. But she isn't fast anymore. Emmett ripped her leg off from her hip and down. So she is missing a whole leg, not just from the knee down. She has to jump around, but that isn't fast enough. Even humans can see her now. She's still strong though, but we will know where she is at all times. There's nothing to worry about. We'll take her tonight. So let them play." Carlisle said kindly, looking up from the book he was reading. I smiled back at him.

"Who's going to take her?" I asked. Carlisle laughed along with Esme. Jasper and Alice had disappeared doing god knows what.

"Aren't you curious today. Well, I though that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I could go. Alice could tell us all of her next moves, and where she is, Jasper is the most effective…killer, and Emmett is just strong. Just in case. And I feel like I should be there." Carlisle said somewhat reluctantly. I think he still looked at us like children. I knew we were, heck we were even newborns. But still, we were vampires.

There was a silence where the occasional growl came from outside. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other and then at me.

"Thirsty, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. It was just a scratchy feeling, but it was still annoying when I knew it could be avoided.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you or Edward out in the woods before Victoria is gone." Esme said in a motherly tone. I smiled slightly at her concern, but I was more annoyed then anything else.

"Esme, we're immortal now. Nothing can hurt us. Besides, there's two of us. We could just run away from her." I said reassuringly.

"Still. No, I want you to wait." Esme said, looking down at her magazine again, ending the discussing. It irritated me a little, but not much. Its not like I wanted to get attached.

Edward came through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you won." I said with a smile. Edwards grin widened even more, and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"No he didn't, I let him win!" Emmett said with an angry look on his face as he walked through the door.

"Right. Your just mad because I beat you for the first time." Edward said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by in a blissful blur. I was surprised that the time went by so fast.

"We're leaving now." Jasper said in a normal voice, but Edward and I could both hear him perfectly. We were sitting inside our own room, talking quietly. Everyone could still hear us, but no one said anything. I guess they wanted to give us privacy.

"Come on, lets go downstairs." I said, getting up from the couch gracefully. Edward stood up after me, a frown on his face.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He grabbed my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"I sort of wanted to go with them instead of staying here. I mean, its not like I can't handle it." He said in a little exasperated voice. I sighted and leaned against him, letting my head rest on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me in return, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Are you sure about that? You might be a vampire, Edward, but your still seventeen. And you've never seen a person get killed before." I reminded him. It was a little unfair. I was stuck sixteen forever while he got seventeen. Alice and Jasper had found him when he was a couple of moths old, but they didn't know how many months. They decided that the same date they found him would be his new birthday.

"I know that. I just think its stupid that they won't let us come." He said. I leaned back and gave him a quick peck, detangling myself from his embrace on the process.

"Come on, we have to go downstairs." I said, ignoring his statement. I knew he hated to be left out of things. I did too, but I wasn't really up for the whole watch-someone-get-killed thing. I just didn't see the point in it. "Fine." He mumbled. We ran downstairs, and saw everyone waiting for us at the door. Emmett had a heavy looking backpack on, full of…stuff…I didn't know. I wasn't about to ask ether.

"Good luck." I said, giving each of them a quick hug. I actually had to jump up when it came to Emmett. Edward staid in the back, sulking. I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head.

"Edward come on! Don't be sad, do you really want to see something as horrible as a person being killed? Trust me, its not going to be pretty." Alice said, giving him a quick hug.

"She killed both of my parents. Its not like I'm going to feel sorry for her or anything." Edward said glaring down at Alice. Her eyes hardened, and her smile was a little more forced.

"Edward, I don't care. Your staying here, end of discussion. Don't think that just because you're a Vampire now we're going to treat you like an adult, because your not." Alice said firmly. Edwards glare hardened, and so did Alice's.

"I know I'm not an adult yet, but that still doesn't mean I have to be treated like I'm five." He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like one, we wouldn't treat you like one." Alice snapped back at him. Before he could say anything else, she danced out the door. Edward started walking after her, but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." I said softly. He relaxed slightly, but was still glaring after her.

"Well…I'll call when we're done…" Carlisle said quietly, shooting out the door after Alice. Emmett gave a grin and ran out after them. Jasper hesitated, and then turned around to look at Edward.

"Don't be mad at her Edward, she means well. You know that." Jasper said quietly. He sent the both of us a clam wave before he ran out of the door, closing it behind him silently.

"Lets go upstairs again." I said, tugging at his arm. He followed me as I ran up, and he closed the door behind him. I collapsed down on the bed, staring up at the sealing.

"Oh stop sulking!" I said, frustrated when he just stood there, staring out the window. He turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you really want to watch someone die, Edward?" I asked him. He turned around and stared at me for a few minuets.

"No, I'm not a monster. I want to make sure she pays for what she did." Edward said seriously.

"Don't you trust your family to do that?"

"Our family, Bella. And yes, I do trust them. I just…I don't even know why I'm mad about it. I just feel like their treating us like kids." Edward said, laying down on the bed beside me. I gave him a huge, teasing smile.

"Well, first of all, we are kids. We're even newborns. And I don't know why your complaining. I rather like not being responsible. Much more fun to be taken care of then have to take care of someone. Sucks all the fun out of it." I said with a grin. He smiled too, the crooked one that I loved so much.

"Your right…I'm acting stupid." He said with a sight.

"I think it's a little unfair that I didn't get a cool power, while you got mind reading." I said into the silence. Edward lifted his head and gave me an amused look.

"Trust me, I would trade you the gift if I could. I have seen my sisters naked so many times just today, it's a miracle I'm not scarred for life, or Existents." Edward said with a shuddered, his crimson eyes filled with horror. I had to laugh at that. Now matter how pretty they might be, that could not be pleasant to watch.

"Okay, I get that one. But still. Think about when we can start School again, and then you can hear what everyone thinks about you, if someone's nice or you could get the answer straight out of the teachers head. Don't deny it, your power is awesome." I said with a smile. He smiled back, and kissed my forehead.

"I guess your right. But maybe you do have a power. Your voice is pretty amazing, even for a vampire. Maybe that's your power?" Edward said with a shrug. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You think my power is my voice? What can I do with that?" I was a little disappointed. I mean come on, a beautiful voice? That just…sucks.

"I don't know. But when I heard you speak for the first time, it was like everything got cloudy in my head. And you saw the reaction everyone else had to it downstairs."

"Okay so I make people's brains fog the first time they hear my voice? Aren't our powers designed to help us hunt humans?"

"They are, but them again how is Dad's compassion going to help him suck a person dry, or Mom's love? Even Rosalie doesn't really have a power, just something that sticks out a little more. Besides, you've got speed, beauty, strength. Isn't that enough?" I nodded my head.

"Your right, but it would still be cool to have an extra power." He sighted in mock exasperation.

"Bella, we haven't even been Vampires for a full day. You don't know if you've got some sort of hidden talent or something. Don't be so impatient." He chided me teasingly. I kissed him quickly, surprising him. He smiled, and slung one hand over my waist. I closed my eyes and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Bella, can't you sing for me?" My eyes shot open, and I moved back a little so I could look at his face.

"No." I said, not really thinking it through.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, its embarrassing."

"I heard that you sang for the whole school once." He accused me, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I sat up slowly, as not to ruin his bed. I leaned back on the wall behind us, slinging my legs over his stomach. He didn't seem to mind, he just laid there and stared up at me through lazy eyes.

"I did, once. And only once for a good reason. Everyone hated me after it, not that they liked me before." I muttered, staring down at my hands. He grabbed one of them, kissing the back of it lightly.

"I won't hate you." I rolled my eyes. I knew that.

"Its still embarrassing." I told him. I really didn't want to do it.

"Please?" He said, winding his eyes out and putting out his lower lip into a pout. I gave him an amused look, before I turned my head the other way. He sat up to, so my legs slid down from his stomach and onto his things.

"Please?" He asked again. I turned my head to give him an annoyed look, but he was much closer then I predicted. I felt my breath hitch as I stared into his crimson, almost black eyes. I shook my head quickly.

"No."

"What if you sing for me, and I do something for you?" Edward said after a little while. I looked up, interested.

"It has to be something I decide." I said, a smile creeping its way up on my lips.

"That depends."

"I want you to do your happy dance in the cafeteria, first day on our new school. And yes, the Cafeteria has to be full." I said, knowing him he would just skip class and do it when everyone else were in class.

"Deal. Now you have to sing for me." He said with a triumphed smile. I felt my own grin falter.

"Fine, what do you want me to sing?" I mumbled, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me and laid back down, propping the pillows up behind hid head. I straightened my legs out so they laid beside his.

"Sing whatever you want." Edward answered, kicking his shoos off. I started to sing the first thing that popped in my head, a random song from Puddle Of Mud.

I sang quietly the whole time, very aware of Esme and Rosalie downstairs. It was bad enough singing just for Edward.

I heard something falling downstairs, but I didn't think anything about it, so I just continued to sing. A few seconds later something fell from what sounded like Rosalie and Emmett's room. I just shrugged it off and continued to sing. When I was done, I looked down at Edward to see his reaction. I hadn't even given him a glance, I was so scared what he would think.

I was surprised, however, when I looked down at him. Both of his eyes were closed, he's breathing was even, and he looked perfectly at ease. Like he was sleeping.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. What the hell? Was he joking around with me?

"Edward?" I asked a little louder this time. A small smile was playing at his lips. Asshole.

"Edward this isn't funny. Stop playing around, come on." I whined. Why was he acting like this? I smacked his chest, and he jolted up, like he used to do when he was human.

"Oh so now you can open your eyes." I said, rolling my own. I hopped off the bed gracefully and stalked out of the room. I didn't even want to sing in the first place, and when I actually do it, he ignores me? Acting like he's sleeping. How stupid did he think I was? Vampires can't sleep.

"Bella wait! What are you talking about? You didn't even finish the song." He said, grabbing my upper arm to stop me. I twirled around quickly, glaring at him.

"I didn't finish the song?! I finished it! You're the one who ignored me completely. If you didn't like it you could of told me. Do you think I'm stupid? Acting like your sleeping…" I grumbled to myself as I ripped my arm away from his grasp, walking downstairs.

"What are you talking about? I remember you singing and then everything went cloudy again. And then everything felt incredible, like I was dreaming. You were there, and we were, well, we…huh. Well you where there, and then I remember you hitting me. and it was like I was waking up." Edward said, looking a little flustered.

"Stop being such a smart ass, and when did you get that good at lying? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were telling the truth. Good thing I know better." I snapped at him, walking downstairs. I heard him sight and walk behind me.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Esme laying on the floor.

"Mom?" Edward asked, worried. He rushed past me, and knelt down beside her. He lifted her up and placed her on the couch. I hurried over to the both of them, leaning over the back of the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, nervously. Maybe she was just kidding around like Edward had, I thought to myself hopefully. Somehow, I doubted that very much.

Edward grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Mom, wake up." He said giving her another shake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at us in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked, bewildered. Edward opened his mouth to answer her, but I remembered something. Or someone.

"Oh shit, Rose!" I said with wide eyes. I ran up to their room, and threw the door open. I was a little stronger then I thought, because I made a whole in the wall. I would think about that later.

"Rosalie?" I asked franticly, searching the room. I opened the closed door, trying not to ruin the door handle. I still made imprints on it though. Rosalie was lying on the floor, her hand around a shoebox.

"Rosalie, you got to wake up." I said softly, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, much the same way as Esme's had, and her Topaz eyes stared at me in confusion.

"I was dreaming." She whispered in amazement. I stared at her, puzzled. She stood up gracefully from the floor, forgetting the shoebox all together. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"I was listening to you sing, and then everything felt wonderful, and I, I just started dreaming. I was sleeping Bella!" She said, a wide grin spreading over her beautiful face. She pulled me into a tight hug, and then let me go.

"I think the same thing happened to Esme and Edward." I told her. She nodded, grabbing my hand. We walked out of her closed, and she stopped.

"What happened to my wall?" She asked, her tone a little sharp. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Um…Newborn strength?" I offered. She turned on me with a frown. "Sorry. I'll fix it." I promised. She just shook her head and motioned for me to follow her, mumbling about how Emmett could do that.

The phone went off downstairs, and we both started running. Carlisle was calling.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAE?! Since the chapter was so long and stuff, and since i like Ice cream, i think you should Review! Anyone guessing her powers?!


	21. The Happy Dance

_**§Bella§**_

"Hello?" Esme answered the phone. Rosalie, Edward and I gathered around her, waiting for the news.

"Oh thank god…no, that's fine, we can wait…so soon? Shouldn't you wait until…oh, okay then…Love you too, bye." Esme hung up the phone and smiled at us.

"The drama is over, they caught her. They just have to burn the remains and they'll come home. Everyone's fine." She assured us. I sighted in relief.

"Well that's go-" I started but Rosalie cut me off impatiently.

"Yes, yes, everyone's fine. Bella, I need to you sing again." Rosalie said, laying down on the couch. I looked up at Edward and Esme.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Start singing, I wanna dream again. Come on, hurry up." She said impatiently.

"No, I don't want to sing. I didn't want to do it earlier today, and I don't want to do it now." I said stubbornly. She sat up and glared at me.

"You ruined my wall." She said, like that had anything to do with it.

"And you said it was okay. Look, I'm not goanna sing again just so you can sleep." I told her crossing my arms.

"Rosalie just let it go. I know it was pleasant to sleep, and I wouldn't mind doing it again myself, your not going to make Bella do something that she doesn't want to do." Esme said a sternly. She huffed and stomped up the stairs, banging the door loudly.

"You kids can go upstairs again, I have to clean the house." Esme said kindly. She gave a little chuckle and rubbed her eyes.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I was actually sleepy." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. I gave Edward a shy smile and looked down again. He grabbed my hand and started running upstairs.

"Edward I'm sorry for not believing you earlier." I mumbled, still not looking up. He gave me a smile, but didn't say anything. He put on a jazz song, playing quietly in the background. I don't think humans could of heard it properly.

"Its okay. I can understand why you would think I was lying. But look at the bright side, you've got a cool power. And you do have a lovely voice, I don't get why you wont sing more often." He said, hugging me to him. I frowned.

"I don't know why. Its embarrassing." I said with a shrug, closing my eyes.

_'I wish I could sleep'_ I thought to him. He looked down at me.

"Already?" He asked me, surprised.

"It's the only thing I'm goanna miss." I confessed. But that didn't matter though. I would of chosen this life with Edward and his, no our, family, over anything. We heard the door open downstairs, and the voiced from the rest of the family.

"Do you want to say hi?" I asked, tugging at his arm. I don't get why we didn't just stay downstairs, we were running down their all the time today.

"Sure." As soon as we were down their, Alice ran up to us and gave the both of us a hug, like she wasn't in a fight with Edward.

"Hey dad, Bella's got a power now too." Edward said proudly. I sent him an annoyed look. Now I definitely had to sing.

Carlisle's eyes lit up, and he looked at me expectantly.

"Well then, lets see!" He said, full of anticipation. I shook my head quickly. I would not sing in front of everyone.

"Why? Is it something bad?"

"She started singing, and then we fell asleep. Pretty cool, huh?" Edward said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle stared at me surprised, and then they broke into sly grins.

"Care to give us a little concert, Bella?" Alice asked with huge, hopeful eyes. I was a little surprised at they're mood. For Ice Creams sake! They just killed someone! But they were all happy and cheerful like nothing had happened.

"No. I'm not singing for anyone. Its embarrassing, and I'm _not_ doing it." I said stubbornly.

"Oh come on! I haven't slept in over 60 years! Please Belly?!" Emmett pleaded with me. He even went as far as to get down on his knees and beg me, giving me huge puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, I really do want to hear this, for the sake of research." Carlisle said with authority. I knew I couldn't go against him, since he was the convent leader, but that didn't mean I couldn't beg.

"_Please_ don't make me!"

"I'm sorry, but I do need to hear it, it can come in handy for later." He said with an apologetic smile. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Fine, go lay down some place." I mumbled angrily. Alice gave a small cheer and ran up to her room, dragging Jasper by the hand. I started singing a lullaby, just to mock them. Soon, everyone had fallen asleep. Edward was the only one who'd stayed downstairs with me, laying on the couch. I sighted softly when I ended the song. I had a feeling that this would be my new job for the future.

I moved a little so Edward's head was in my lap, and I absentmindedly started stroking his hair. He had a small smile on his lips, and he mumbled my name quite a lot of times. It only made me smile in return.

Everything was fine now, and all threats were gone. I knew we still had a lot to do before we could start living like the rest of the Cullen's. We still had our first hunt, we still needed to learn how to control our strength, and our newborn bloodlust. Heck, my parents didn't even know I was '_dead'_. I couldn't care less about them though. Maybe they were happy now, that I was gone. Its not like my mother always was a drunk, and my father wasn't always an ass. I hoped that they would be better of now though, that they didn't need to worry about me.

Everything seemed so quiet in the house, now that everyone was sleeping. It was in the middle of the night too, so the Cullen's did actually appear human now, if someone were to walk in. I leaned down and kissed Edward's forehead, making him smile even more.

"_Bella_…" He sighted happily. I lifted his head of off my lap carefully, and laid down beside him, pretending to sleep. Both of his arms snaked around my waist, bringing me even closer to him.

It was strange, but I felt that I was more alive now that I was dead, then I ever did when I was alive.

**--15 years later--**

**_§Bella§_**

"Please don't make me do this!" Edward begged as the cafeteria started to pile in. Everyone was staring at us shamelessly. It was the first school Edward and I had started on since we were changed. Finally we were able to walk around humans without throwing ourselves at them.

"Hey, I sang for you, now you dance for me." I told him mercilessly. I hadn't forgotten about the promise he'd made me on the first day as a Vampire.

"Yeah but come on! We found your power didn't we? Aren't you happy about that?" Edward continued to plead. I started mock thinking for a few seconds.

"Gee, I don't know. Not knowing what my power is, or singing you guys to sleep every freaking night. Though choice Edward." I said sarcastically. I would never admit this to anyone, not even Edward, but I didn't mind singing anymore. I even sang when I was cleaning the house, sending Emmett down the stairs. He'd been standing at the top of them, doing god knows what. Esme wasn't so happy when she came home from hunting to find a Emmett sized hull at the end of the stairs.

"Edward stop wining and just go do it, okay?" Jasper said. To this day, Edward still looked up to Jasper, something I found a little weird. But I wasn't about to say anything.

"Fine." Edward said reluctantly. Everyone stared at him as he stood up slowly from his seat. He sent me a little glare, and I childishly poked out my tongue at him.

'_Come on Edward, do the happy dance.'_ I said to him in his head when he just stood there.

"Come on sweetie, give a little smile!" I teased him. The funny thing about the dance, was that he still did it every time he won something or he was really happy about something. I could understand that he didn't want to do it in front of the whole school. But that didn't mean he was getting out of it.

He sent me a sarcastic smile and started dancing. In the middle of the cafeteria. Did I mention that no one knew us yet? And that this was our first day?

I started laughing at his embarrassed face, and he quickly sat down in his seat again, hiding his head in his hands. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing by now. Even the lunch lady, or Lunch guy. I thought it was a lady because she had boobs, but I was thrown off by her black bushy mustache. Her/His name tag said Sam, but that could be a man or a woman. So I didn't know.

"Happy now?" Edward mumbled, giving me a glare through his fingers. I grinned at him in return.

"Very."

* * *

**Okay, thats it for this story! Thanks for every review, and everyone who read the whole thing. It really means a lot. I'm a little sad that this one's over, but I'm also a little glad. In a few Minuets, I'm goanna put out a new story called 'Nerd'. Its about Edward being a dorky human boy, and Bella being the happy vampire. Edward's being abused at home by his father. Thats all I'm telling. If you liked this story, I think your going to like this one as well. **

**Again, thank you so, so much for reading the whole thing! **

**Love Fairy Eyes- =)**


End file.
